The Planet Of Tygeria: Falox Saga
by Scrooge
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER posted...After a sucessful escape from Butcher's Bay, Riddick, Johns, & Valor, find themselves stranded on a planet ruled by a powerful tyrant by the name of Falox. Be sure to read the intro.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Introduction to the Chronicles of Riddick: "Planet of Tygeria"

Many of you are familiar with the Riddick stories. Some things in this story, do not remotely follow with the storyline but this 21 chapter work is a great story and you may or may not agree with everything this story has to offer. I did not work on this by myself, so I will be giving credit to where credit is due. By the author's request I have chosen not to give away this specific person's name.

A new character, by the name of Valor, was created by this author, who turns out to be like Riddick in almost every form. This character is the female version of Riddick. Cunningness, eyes, strength, every aspect we admire out of Riddick, has been placed into a female. At first, it was weird writing and working with this type of character but after awhile, I was able to make the story fit in perfectly.

Lastly, since this was written by two people I will be posting two chapters at a time. One chapter from me, and one chapter from the other author who will simply be named as "Valor", as the new character in the story. Trust me, that's not this author's real name, nor pen name. The other author will be looking at feedback, so I would like to say at anytime, if you wish to reveal at anytime, just let me know.

This story follows immediately after the XBox/PC video game, "Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher's Bay". After escaping Butcher Bay, Riddick, Valor, and Johns wandered through space wondering where their ship will lead them. The complications began when the ship ran out of fuel causing them to accidentally land on a army training camp. After being captured, they learn of the planet's ruling by a "lord" by the name of Falox. As more secrets are learned about Riddick's past, Riddick, Valor, and even Johns, must all work together to derive a plan to rid themselves of the menacing and brutal Lord Falox to safely leave the planet in one piece.

**

* * *

**

Chronicles of Riddick: "Planet of Tygeria" Chapter 1 of 21

**By "Valor"**

Ever since the escape they were flying but they would have to land soon. They needed fuel. She noted he was still out cold from that hit in the head from that one guards gun. Piloting the planet they will land to refuel she then goes to check on him. I place a hand on his head checking the wound he jumps with his eyes still closed and grabs my hand.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Just checking your wound Riddick."

My voice was soft, sweet and seductive. His eyes open and he could see me clearly since I turned the lights in the cabin off.

"You handled those guards well...Why did you help me?"

"I felt up to the challenge."

He laughed a bit.

"Yeah...You have a strong survival instant I admire that in a woman."

I smirked as I sat back to let him sit up.

"Yeah well takes a killer to know a killer. Oh here I picked this up for you."

Hands him a shiv. I showed trust to him. Not many people after seeing what he is capable of would do that. He took the shiv with a questioning look on his face.

"Just thought you might need one."

He nodded to me and I went back to the controls.

"So who are you? I never did catch your name when we were back there."

"Dose it matter?"

"To me always."

I look at Riddick I couldn't believe he didn't remember me.

"You seriously don't remember me?"

He sat in the seat next to me with that annoyed look.

"I don't play games. So if you don't tell me I will kill you and fly this junk box myself."

I look at him and take my hood down.

"The name is Valor."

Just then Johns chimed in.

"Yeah she got us off of that Rock nicely. It was well done Sweetheart."

I couldn't stand Johns he made me sick. I turned to look at the gage we needed Fuel now.

"Thanks but we aren't out of the woods yet we need to Refuel this ship."

I plotted course for the planet close to us wasn't sure what planet it was just knew they had a docking bay which meant they had fuel. Johns was injured from a fight he had with a guard and he was all doped up. Riddick kept eyeing me as though I did something to him that was very wrong. I wanted to ask what but figured if he wanted me to know he would have told me by now.

"So..."

Riddick put his shiv under my chin and nearly cut me but I remained in a gaze with him.

"What Riddick?"

Johns's eyes got wide. He stood up and neared the back of the seats. Riddick moved his hand with the shiv motioning Johns to back off. He did and watched as Riddick never broke the gaze and placed the shiv right back under my chin.

"What the hell Riddick she got us off that rock now your going to kill her?"

"What after all you have done Johns you worried about her?"

"No just we are both hurt and she is the only one that is able t fly at the moment."

"Yeah how about that she doesn't have any serious wounds on her."

I frowned at Riddick.

"What are you trying to say Riddick?"

He neared my face."

"You're a rat."

I took my shiv to his throat. Johns backed up he was the only one unarmed.

"I am no rat Riddick I would never I ain't no Merc either. Let's get one thing straight I saved you because I wanted to I could have let you die but I didn't I took out that guard that hit you and I got us off of there. I was in that prison for murder Riddick not because I ratted people out. If anything I have killed more the my fair share of rats."

I removed my weapon showing him that I was serious.

"What possible reason would I have to rat you out. They would gladly take me back there and hang my ass. Plus I am worth more then you are so I have no reason for it."

He sat back and then asked Johns.

"Is that true?"

"Yup the bounty on her head is twice what yours is. Hell I should know I was supposed to collect it."

The ship started to land on a planet none of them knew. I looked at the readout it was called Tygeria. I didn't care as long as I could get fuel so we could be on our way. Riddick seemed to look at me differently but I knew I would have to prove myself to him till he remembered who I was. As for Johns he sat back as we landed in the docking bay.


	2. Chapter 2

As Riddick, Valor, and Johns searched the mysterious planet known as Tygeria in search for fuel for their emptied spaceship, they knew their quest would be a very long one as all they could see was pretty much all desert, hills, and dry winds. There were few mountains and if there were any villages, towns, or even communities for that matter, they couldn't be seen from the location they were currently at. They didn't get to travel very far because what almost seemed as immediate, their adventure began.

"Shhh." Johns hushed as he stopped the other two in their tracks.

"What is it?" said Riddick.

"Hmmm, nothing." Though he continued to survey his surroundings. "I thought I heard something."

Click! There's the sound Johns heard. "I heard it." said Valor.

"Yeah," replied Johns. "Me too."

"Sounds like a gun." said Riddick.

Then Valor interrupted. "It came from over there."

She pointed in the direction where they heard the short slight sound. Click! They sneaked themselves to the origin of the sounds and clicks. They climbed a small hill and all three barely peek over the hill's hump as they saw a campsite where a sole individual was concentrating on working on a gun. Probably cleaning it, checking for defects, or loading up, preparing for any danger.

"Hmmm. A guard in the middle of desert. Obviously, keeping a watch in the area." said Riddick.

"How do you know he's a guard?" asked Johns.

Valor interrupted before Riddick could speak. "His clothing, his size, even the gun itself. Looks pretty big and too advance for any normal person to carry." Riddick looked at Valor with slight amazement. "You think you're the only one who can point out a law man?" she said with a smile.

Riddick gave a slight smile as they made their focus back to the guard only 30 feet away.

"So what do we do?" asked Johns.

"I say we take him out." said Riddick.

"You're always so quick to kill, Riddick." said Johns. "We don't even know the guy's intentions and you're already ready to slit his throat. Hell, we don't even know his name. He may can get us the fuel we need."

"I'm with Riddick. Why else would a guard be out in the middle of the desert?"

Riddick then pulled out his shiv. "What the hell. I could use the exercise."

"Oh no you don't." said Valor. "I want this one." She said as she removed her tank top revealing her sports bra. "I haven't had any fun in awhile." She said with a smile.

She slowly walked to the guard with a slight surprise. The guard immediately pointed the gun in her direction.

Johns made a quick movement as he said, "Damnnit, she's gonna get herself killed."

Riddick stopped him. "No wait." He pointed. "Look."

Riddick and Johns were too far to hear what was exactly being said between the two, but for some reason the guard lowered his gun with a smile on his face. He moved in closer to Valor wrapping his arms around her. From Riddick's and John's position, they saw Valor knee the guard in the groin with no hesitation. As the guard lowered reaching for his testicles in pain, she gave a hard kick to the back of his legs forcing him to fall to his knees. Now his upper body at her full disposal, she grabbed his head and quick snapped his neck having him fall to the ground as nothing but a corpse.

Riddick and Johns then made their way towards Valor to admire her actions, but when she turned their way, their attention was distracted by Valor's physical aspects.

"Hey, guys, my face is up here."

Riddick and Johns gave each other a slight smile and laugh as Johns said. "At least we have something in common."

Valor snatched her tank top from Johns and placed it back on. "I fucked up guys."

"What you mean?" asked Riddick.

She kneeled and pointed to four backpacks containing various material. "Four bags, one guard."

Johns replied back. "I hope that doesn't mean..."

"FREEZE!" a voice called out.

The three turned with their hands raised and behind them were three guards with their guns readily pulled and aimed at the three newly-found suspects as Johns finished his sentence in awe. "...he has friends."

Riddick whispered to Johns. "How's your leg?"

"Pretty good why?"

"A guard per person. We can easily take them out."

Suddenly behind the quiet guards came 4 more guards riding in on armored dressed horses. Two carrying swords, two carrying the same guns as the other guards.

"You plan doesn't look too good now, does it?" said Johns.

Valor quickly picked up the gun from the dead guard. "The cake has only gotten a little bitter, boys. But it's still sweet."

With that said, behind the horses came two hovering battleships as a man on the loud speaker was heard. "FREEZE! You are trespassers of Tygerian Training Campsite and the murder of a Tygerian Training Officer. Any movements you make will result in an open fire from each guard you see before you."

Johns gave a slight laugh as he whispered to Valor. "How does that cake taste now?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Riddick, Valor, and Johns were all shackled in handcuffs as they were being exported to an unknown location. Surround by at least six foot guards, the same four guards on horses, and the two hovering battleships, they made their way across the training camp desert.

"So you land us on an unknown planet's army training base and kill one of their training officers? Nice work, Valor." Johns said all with a smile on his face.

"Shut the fuck up, Johns. You know I had no idea."

"I know you didn't. Which just goes to prove my original point."

"And what point is that?"

"You are nothing but trouble." She gave Johns an evil look. Valor saw Riddick was quiet but listening very closely to the conversation as Johns continued. "All you do is use your tits to get the best of people."

This enraged her as she made a lunged attack towards Johns. Though, the shackles did her no good as she fell to the ground. The attack frightened the horses, as it made a quick front leg leap almost knocking the guard off of his animal. The guard was able to take control of the horse. Then he barely and gently placed his sword on Valor's fallen body.

When the metal touched her skin, she gave out a loud scream as she felt an electric pulse rush through her body. This act angered Riddick as he used his cuffed hands to grab the guard off of his horse. But before any further action was taken, the second guard with the sword, sent the same pulse through Riddick's body as another meleed him to the ground with his gun. Then two guns were pointed at Johns as a guard spoke. "Are we going to have any problems with you too?"

Johns gave a smile. "Oh no guys, don't worry. I'm enjoying the show I'm seeing right now."

Two guards helped Riddick and Valor back to their feet. Valor emphasized her arrogance as she snatched her arm away the guard and used her own strength to compose herself. Soon the escorting to the still-unknown location was back in progress. The ignorance of Johns still got the best of him as he continued to tease Valor.

"So Valor, earlier on the ship you made a comment as if Riddick should've already known who you were. Care to explain?"

"Johns, are you really asking for death certificate?" she asked.

He replied. "I only want to know, what type of past you two have, that Riddick seems to be so unfamiliar about."

Riddick then interrupted. "Shut the fuck up now, Johns."

The guards then halted in their position and spoke out. "How about all of you shut the fuck up?" He pointed his gun at Johns. "Including you, loudmouth. You haven't shut up since we caught you."

Johns gave a slight nod in a agreement, but turned his eyes back to Valor in a devious smile. Finally, they progressed on to the location with no other conflicts.

Soon the three came upon a village. A run-down village made of poor residents in dirty clothes as they frightfully stayed clear of the guards passing through. A guard told their three prisoners. "Keep your eyes forward. We're just passing through."

But the three ignored as they all caught glimpse of men, women, children, and the elderly trying to hide the guards. The three could clearly see the shivering and the fear that came from each villager. The children holding on tight to their mothers and the men holding on tight to their wives. Cries were also heard in the background, but all else was quiet. Valor caught herself sharing glares with some of the villagers and when they looked back at her, their glare was more of a "Better you than me." glare.

"So I guess you guys make you're living off frightening and killing villagers." Riddick said with despite on his tongue.

A guard answered without looking back. "Yeah, and it pays very well."

A few laughed as Riddick stated. "Well, I wish I could be as brave as you guys and scare a 3 year old with a gun."

"Ha! Quiet prisoner or you'll give me a reason to show them why we are feared so much."

Riddick stayed quiet but not to abide by the guards orders. Valor noticed that Riddick was actually studying his surroundings. How the cabins were built. The people of the village as a whole. Even the resources that were made available to them. They continued to progress as they pass at least three more villages of the same state. Poor, dirty, fearful villagers all steering way as they watched the prisoners walk by while still keeping close attention to the guards. It wasn't too much longer until the three and their escorts made it to building which was obviously a run-down penitentiary. A highly dressed fashionable guard came out to greet them accompanied by four other guards equipped with both, a gun and the electric sword.

"Welcome trespassers. Say hello to your new home."

"And who are you?" asked Johns.

The guard said with a smile on his face. "I am Officer Tienboocks. Squadron Commander of this entire facility. From here on out, I will be your best friend and your worst enemy."

Riddick said in slight disgrace. "I prefer your enemy slogan."

With the same smile on his face he looked at Riddick. "I can see that you and I are going to have a lot of fun."

Riddick answered with a slight smile on his face. "I would be ashamed if we didn't."

The guard gave a laugh. "Okay, okay, let's stop wasting so much time, and get you guys to your new rooms."

---------------------------------------------------------

Not too much longer, after the questioning and the assignments, were Johns, Riddick, and Valor were all locked in different cells but clearly across from each other. It was easily seen, but the steady roam of heavily equipped guards.

"Thank you so much again, Valor." Johns teased. "Nice view, excellent location, and very cozy. Wonder what I could get on this property value."

She replied back. "Yeah, go ahead Johns and talk your shit behind these bars."

"Will you two shut the fuck up? I'm trying to think."

"Already trying to plan another great escape, Riddick?" John asked.

"I can escape anything." Riddick replied back with a smile.

He asked. "So how does it feel to be back in prison so quickly?"

Valor answered. "This isn't a prison."

"What you mean?" asked Johns.

"A prison gives you a little freedom to interact with what's around you. Don't be surprised if these cells will every open again." She answered while she looked around her surroundings. "This is nothing but bars and guards." She looked at Johns. "This is a dungeon."

Riddick spoke. "I like how perceptive she is."

"Glad you can see that Riddick." said Johns as he spoke. "And I'm sorry to say, but there's no way out."

"There's always a way out."

"Oh yeah?" Said Johns. "Look up there." He pointed up to the ceiling directly above the bars. "See that?" He referred to what seemed to be metallic generators attached to the base of the upper bars of each cell. "I have a bad feeling that all they have to do is flip a switch to fry us alive."

Riddick continued to study his newly discovered upper surroundings. Valor asked. "So Riddick. What's the game plan?"

"Give me some time."

There was a quick silence until Johns broke it. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Riddick asked.

"But you two have to trust me."

"Bullshit! Trust you?" Valor asked in a shout.

"Look, Valor, I know we haven't been..."

"Fuck you, Johns. How are you going to say 'trust you' knowing you're ready to fuck us the first chance you get?"

"Do you want out of here or not?"

Riddick then said with a smile. "You are so sexy when you're angry Valor." Valor gave a slight smile at Riddick as he turned his attention to Johns. "I'll never trust you, Johns. But I am curious to see what you got up your sleeve." Riddick then looked at Valor. "But it's up to her if we want to see what happens."

She immediately spoke. "Hell no. Better yet, fuck no. If Johns do have an idea, he'll leave us in here to rot. We both know how much he loves to kiss ass."

Johns spoke out. "Valor, I don't give a damn about our differences or whatever the fuck is going through your head. I know I'm not trying to sit here in a damn dungeon. So regardless if either of you are okay with this or not, I'm going to do what I can to get myself out of this shit."

The two stared at each in silence as Riddick looked on waiting for the first to break it. Then Valor spoke. "I swear to fucking God, if you fuck me, you will have hell to pay."

Johns then eased down. "Fair enough."

He then awaited for a guard to pass by. "Excuse me, but I'm guessing you haven't spoke with Officer Tienbooks."

"What are you talking about prisoner?"

"I am a bounty hunter and these are my bounties. I was on my way to drop them off at a slam until your men stopped us."

"Well, guess what buddy. You're a prisoner now."

"If you just be so kind to let me talk with Officer Tienbooks, this can all be settled. We've already had a discussion during questioning prior to our lock-up."

The guard hesitated as Johns assured him. "Trust me, if I am lying you can kill me right here on the spot."

The guard signaled for two other guard to accompany him as they opened the cell doors releasing Johns. Johns looked toward his fellow inmates. "I'll be back."

"Yeah, you better." Riddick gave him a cold look as the guards escorted Johns out of the cell premises.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Planet Of Tygeria: Falox Saga Chapter 3 of 21**

**By "Valor"**

It was quiet as Riddick still continued to try and figure a way out. Valor was looking as well she had many ideas but not sure if it would work seeing the bar can become electrified. But there could be a small ray of hope if any of the cells had a damaged generator. She looked into each cell as far as she could see. One of them was rusted and it was in Johns's cell. Great that meant they would have to hope it didn't work and that they would have to trust Johns. Riddick noted that the guards kept looking at Valor in the way a man hungry for a woman looked at a woman. He knew that look he had it on his face earlier when she killed that guard. Johns did to when they walked down and looked right at her chest. Valor started to fumble around with something in her cell. As Riddick watched her he noted her body it was beautiful she wasn't stick skinny and she wasn't chubby at all. Just enough to grab a hold of. She had a great ass he thought to himself. Not to say she didn't have a nice rack either. As he watched her muscles flex and he started to feel the need to be in her cell. He called to the guard. The guard came over and stood there.

"What do you want?"

Riddick smirked and Valor stopped what she was doing and looked at the guard and Riddick.

"Do you think I could join her in that cell?"

The guard laughed.

"Why yours not the right color for you?"

Riddick leaned in to the guard.

"It isn't that just take a look at her you telling me you wouldn't want to be in there with her right now?"

The guard looked at Valor her black tight tank top and pants that were just tight enough to show off her nice features but loose enough to move around in. They were similar to black military pants and those blacked out sunglasses and her long flowing red hair. He quickly knew what Riddick was getting at but Valor being to far away couldn't hear what was being said.

"Hold on let me ask and see if it is ok."

The guard walked away.

"Riddick what was that all about?" Valor asked.

"Don't worry you'll see." Riddick said with that devilish grin.

A few minutes later the guard came back with keys in his hands and two other guards watching him to make sure neither Valor nor Riddick tried anything. The guard opened Riddick's cell first.

"Don't try anything funny or I will forget the whole thing." The guard stated.

"What's going on?" Valor asked with a confused look on her face as the guard took Riddick out of his cell.

"Shut up and stand back from the bars." The guard told her. Riddick knew she hated being told what to do so he nodded to her so that she would listen. Valor backed up from the bars and the guard opened her cell throwing Riddick in with her and locking them in together. Then the guards laughed.

"Have fun she sees to be a fiery one." The guard stated and left closing the steel door with a window on it that separated the cells from the main hall. Valor looked at Riddick and leaned up against the wall.

"So what's the big plan now that you are in here?"

Riddick smirked and trapped Valor on the wall.

"What do you think?"

She could see the smile on his face that smile that she used to see all the time before. She knew what he wanted but not like this he had to know but would he get mad? Should she say who she was to him? Maybe he would ask if she pulled away from him. He got in close smelling her and almost touching his lips to her neck. She could feel his breath on her neck and her words caught in her throat. He always had a way with making her forget her surroundings. His hand trailed over her shoulder and went for her tank top. She quickly snapped herself out of it and forced him away which made him angry but he backed off for now. Leaning against the wall he looked at her and asked.

"What you suddenly don't want me?" Before she could answer he finished. "I was about to give you what you wanted but since you don't want me then..."

Valor cut him off. "I never said I didn't want you Riddick... Just not this way."

"What you want me to buy you dinner and a movie first?...Ha you don't seem the type...Or how bout Flowers?...If you haven't noticed Kitten we aren't exactly in the Ritz."

Valor laughed at his comments. "No your right I am not that type and yeah I have noticed."

"Then what?" Riddick said as he neared her again but gave her some space to move around.

"Nothing never mind."

He started to get a questioning look on his face.

"Ok ... I have been meaning to ask you earlier on the ship you made a comment as if I should've already known who you are and Johns asked you and you never answered him. Wanna tell me?"

That was what she was waiting for. "Why you said you didn't trust me before what makes you trust me now? After all I did get us into this mess."

"Ahhh it could have very well had been me if I killed that guard like I wanted to...As for landing here if you didn't we would have crashed without enough fuel. So if it came between this and crashing I pick this. This I can escape...and if you clue me in on who you are then I just might take you with."

She smirked. "Oh what you weren't going to take me? Plus you never answered my question what makes you trust me now?"

Riddick got close enough so she had no room to go anywhere. "It crossed my mind to leave both you and Johns here or maybe just Johns. I wasn't sure what I was going to do yet. As for your question...He leaned back some. ... you just don't seem like the rat type anymore. Now

I answered your question what about mine?"

Valor crossed her arms and leaned towards Riddick a little. "Ok... do you remember anything about 5 years ago?"

"Somewhat why?"

"Do you remember a woman named Claire?"

Riddick stood back and his face grew angry. "Yeah what's your fucking point Valor?"

"Hey you wanna know or not?...Get pissy with me and you can live life with that frustration your building up."

"Fine go on but make it fast."

"You never bothered to stay long enough to find out that Claire wasn't my first name did you?...You just took off and..." Riddick quickly cut her off.

"Wait what do you mean your first name your not...are you?" He removed his goggles the lighting was dim enough for him to. He took a good look at her. "Take off those sunglasses again."

Valor took them off and folded them placing them on the neck of her tank top then leaned against the wall. He took a long hard look at her could it really be? But he saw her she couldn't have survived that attack. Could she? He got closer and noticed a scar above her left collar bone there was the tip off his fingers traced the scar and then he backed away shaking his head.

"How?"

Valor's eyes softened from the cold way she always looked at people. "I was a medic did you forget that?"

"No but... Why did you wait so long to find me?"

"I didn't I came looking for you as soon as I was back on my feet. I got into a lot of trouble with Mercs and such went from slam to slam till I landed at one you were at. I never stopped looking I loved you to much to stop."

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her face. "You have changed so much though I would have never known it was you." Then he paused and thought back some. "Wait why did you tell me your name was Claire I mean we were together so long why lie to me?"

"Claire is my middle name I used it all the time but my father named me Valor and well my mother hated the name so she would always call me Claire. I watched my father die after you left and since then I go by my first name. As for the changes they do happen... Till I heard you say your name I wasn't exactly sure it was you."

Riddick nodded and then smirked. "Well no wonder I find my self attracted to you." He pinned Valor against the wall and lightly kissed her neck. He then kissed her lips and those old feelings came flooding back. "Hmmm... it's you alright I remember that kiss."

"So now that you know who I am what's the plan?" Her hands at his hips.

"Well first lets get reacquainted then... Well then we will get the hell outta here." He leaned his body against hers kissing her deeply. His hand went up behind her head and roughly grabbed her hair. He was always very playful when it came to sex. She pulled off his tank top and he pulled off her top taking the sports bra with. There was a small cot in each cell he laid her down on the cot near them. Before long they were both undressed and breathing heavy. It had been 5years since the last time they had been together and she hadn't been with anyone since. No one could hold a candle to Riddick. He nipped at her neck and collar bone and she nipped at his ear and shoulder. They were very rough with each other it was the way they liked it. They were so into what they were doing they never heard the guards as they peeked in on Valor and Riddick. They liked what they saw. Riddick glanced up and saw the guards he grabbed the only cover there was the folded blanket at the bottom of the cot and threw it over them. He didn't care if they saw him but he wasn't into sharing.

After a long homecoming Valor and Riddick got dressed and he kissed her again.

"Thank you." Riddick said.

"For?"

"I had missed you." He said noticing the bite marks he left on her.

"Same here." She saw the guard enter with Johns.

"All done I see." The guard said.

"Yeah well I like it in here mind if I stay?"

The guard shrugged. "He I don't give a fuck what you do you ain't got much else to do now do ya."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Planet Of Tygeria: Falox Saga**

**Chapter 4 of 21**

**By Scrooge**

Not too much longer, Johns accompanied by Officer Tienbooks entered the cell premises and caught Valor sitting on Riddick's lap engaging in deep kisses.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Johns said with a little jealousy in his voice.

Valor looked back, apparently exhausted, replied. "Catching up on old times."

Tienbooks gave a roaring laugh, "Calm down, Johns. This is probably the only freedom prisoners here get to have."

Riddick said sarcastically. "Looks like you've made yourself a friend, too."

Johns lowered his eyebrows slightly. "You could say that." He continued. "And in good news, we may be able to get off this rock alive, if we can convince their leader."

Valor got off of Riddick's lap. "I can't believe you came through."

Riddick gave a little laugh. "I can't believe you came back."

Johns gave a laugh with him. "Think about it. The prices on your heads are too much to leave behind."

"Some things will never change." said Riddick.

"Damn right, Riddick, and don't you forget that."

Tienbooks interrupted. "As much as I would love to continue to watch these quarrels go on. If you guys want to state you plea, we should hurry. He waits for no one."

Johns never took his eyes off Riddick. "You hear that you two. Give each other your last kiss, because we have a bigger ass that's gonna need those lips."

----------------------------------

The three were shackled to each other once again as 8 guards along with Tienbooks escorted the prisoners to a nearby ship. Once inside, their hands were cuffed to the ceiling and their feet grounded to the floor as 4 of the guards positioned themselves in front of the three assuring that all was secure on their short trip.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Johns spoke.

Tienbooks answered. "For you, Johns. No it's not necessary. But we do have regulations to follow. We're both law men, right? I hope you understand."

John looked at his cuffed hands and noticed that the metal was touching the same generators found in the cells.

"Taking all precautions I see."

"Yes, we don't underestimate anyone here."

Riddick interrupted. "So is anyone going to fill me in on where we're going?"

Tienbooks answered. "You, three, are going to meet Lord Falox. Ruler & enforcer of our planet." He looked at Johns. "And if your friend here can make a sound proposition to our Lord, then he will gladly provide you with the necessities and have you leave our planet in peace."

"So I'm guessing not everyone gets to meet the almighty Lord Falox."

"Oh no, because not anyone here can make Lord Falox richer or more powerful. You will see for yourselves how truly great of a man he is."

Riddick looked at Johns. "And what is your proposition?"

"You two are." He said with a smile on his face as they felt the ship begin its landing sequence.

-------------------------------------------------------

When the landing was complete, the guards unshackled their prisoners and guided them off of the ship, as they saw a huge palace in front of them.

They cuffed them again when they all exited as they began to make their entrance toward the palace. Johns and Riddick spoke quietly to each other.

"So you want to fill me in on what happened back in the cells?" Johns asked.

"It's none of your business, Johns."

"Hey, I'm in the midst of saving your life here." He gave a quick glance at Valor who was still admiring the palace's exterior. "And hers."

"Saving our lives? Sound like we're a ransom check."

"We have to do whatever we can to get out of here. I heard some stories that would even frighten you."

"Me? Afraid? You must've forgotten who you're talking to."

"Good way to steer of the subject, Riddick."

"If I said, it's none of your business, then it's none of your business."

They began coming up close to 4 guards blocking the entrance way. "Just remember to follow my lead." Johns warned.

"And you remember not to fuck with me."

Tienbooks spoke to guards. "Lord Falox is expecting these three prisoners."

The guards gave a look at each other as then two of them pulled out there guns aiming it towards the prisoners.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" asked Johns.

Tienbooks answered. "All part of the process, Johns. Like I said, we don't underestimate anyone."

The escorting guards then took lead and began unshackling the three as Valor watched one of the guards in the back working on his a mechanical device on his wrist. Third button, fourth column. Done. It was now embedded in her brain as when that button was pressed the palace gates soon began to open.

Valor looked back to Tienbooks, "No cuffs?"

"Trust me. It's not needed here."

With the guards close by, they all began to enter the palace. They were immediately guided to a large flight of stairs where not only was the place swarmed with guards of different type of weaponry, but also some of the most exquisite in figurines, stautes, and pottery. Johns spoke to Tienbooks as they walked.

"Any advice?"

"Do what he says when he says it without a hint of hesitation and you should be fine."

"And what if my deal doesn't go through?"

"Then you three will be here for a very long time."

As they continued their stair climb, they noticed the palace was filled with different levels even before reaching the top.

"What are on these levels?" Valor asked.

Tienbooks answered. "All sorts. Lost villagers, guard rooms, trainers, slaves, even his many concubines."

"Men." Valor said to herself in disgust.

They continued their stair climb until they made it to the top where the only object blocking their path were to huge doors barely smaller than half the size of the palace doors they once entered. Also guarded by two guards. Tienbooks assured the guards they were his prisoners as they signaled the opening of the door with the same button Valor noticed.

Tienbooks looked to his prisoners. "I hope you guys are ready. This is it."

The palace doors opened as they saw a huge room filled with larger statues, bright lighting across the entire quarters, with curtains and designs to give the area more of its decorative, yet tyranny feel. They walked inside as they were completely mesmerized by the feel they had from the rooms extravagant look.

"This is amazing." Valor said to herself.

Johns, Riddick, Valor, Tienbooks, and all the guards walked on the red carpet leading to a man sitting on a high throne, with a decorative sword leaning against his throne. The man only wore war pants with no shoes, but the rest of the body was decorated with tatoos that looked of some type of religious designs. He sat in his throne slouched but yet proud. And to each of his side were two men dressed in dark black cloaks. Their faces were unseen. Their hands were unseen. Their feet were unseen. It was a bit of a walk to go, plus it seemed the man was already tending to some business as another man dressed in plain clothes, the same seen on the villagers, was bowing to him and obviously pleading, so Riddick asked questions.

"I'm guessing the guy sitting in the throne is Falox."

Tienbooks answered quietly. "Yes, if you know what's best for you, you'll follow the advice I gave you earlier."

"Who did his tat job?"

"Those aren't tattoos. Those are his actual body markings from birth. That is how we knew he would be our ruler."

"When did he get the pleasure?"

"When he killed our king."

Riddick then turned his attention to the two dark cloak wearing individuals. "And his friends?"

"Those are warlords. They have studied and mastered the black magic of seven different planets. It is rumored they have even given their physical aspects to learn and go deeper into some parts of their knowledge. It's also rumored that they are both the same person. Only a replica of each other."

Riddick and Valor shared a strange look. Then Valor asked. "So what can they do?"

"Things you wouldn't believe. It's been rumored they can kill a man without even moving. It's all done in their mind."

Johns interrupted. "Let's just hope it's all rumors."

They weren't too far from the villager when they made their stop.

"I have nothing else to say. Now leave my sight." Falox said in a angered tone.

The man kept his bow. "But your lordship..."

Before he can finish, Falox gave him a strong glare with flare in his eyes which frightened the man so much, he stood and gave a bow. "Forgive me, sire." And turned to leave without looking back or even giving a glare to the individuals he now passed by.

"Tienbooks, are these the pathetic souls you told you me about?"

Tienbooks took his bow. "Yes, sire. I bring you the bounty hunter and the two prisoners he claims can make you a richer man."

Falox studied the three prisoners, then glanced at Valor. "Is this a fraud? She doesn't look the type that would be wanted in many galaxies."

Valor said with a smile. "That's what they all say. Until I prove them wrong, but at that point they don't have a chance to change their mind."

Johns gave her a nudge with his elbow. When she looked at him, she noticed he slightly shook his head while still keeping his eyes forward to Falox, as if he was telling her "Don't push it."

"You two," Falox said referring to Riddick and Valor. "remove those obstructions from your face while in my presence."

Valor gave Falox another smile and another smart comment. "You're going to have to dim the lights real low for that."

John interrupted taking every precaution to disallow the female to sour his deal. "With all due respect sire, they can't do that. They are very sensitive to light."

Falox, in frustration, grabbed his sword and clanged the tip to the cement floor as he roared. "I said remove them!"

Riddick looked at Johns, but there was very little Johns could do.

Tienbooks whispered who was still bowed in Falox's presence. "I strongly suggest you obey, if you want to live."

With that, Riddick and Valor removed their facial wear straining to keep their eyes open while holding their hands in front their face, trying to block, whatever light they could.

Falox was extremely angered at this point. "This is what you bring me Tienbooks? A weakly bounty hunter and prisoners that can't even open their eyes to see me?"

"Sire, it is not my doing. According to the bounty hunter, these prisoners are worth an extravagant amount that can highly increase your current treasury."

Falox looked at Johns. "Step forward." Johns obeyed. "If these prisoners are so valuable and so wanted. How come I have never heard of them?"

"With all due respect sire, but you have never heard of Richard B. Riddick or Valor Claire?"

"Hmmm, Valor does ring a small bell. But I don't believe she or he is as valuable as you proclaim."

"I can assure you sire, these two are the most valuable convicts of all the galaxy."

"So what is your deal, bounty hunter?"

"Simple, all I need is fuel to deliver them, and in your gratitude, I will personally make it my first priority to ensure you are paid 35 of the profit."

Falox sat back in his throne. "Why be greedy, bounty hunter? I can settle for 20."

Johns said in complete surprise. "Wow, thank you sire."

"20 for each life I am granting, including yours."

"60?..." Johns blurted. This caused Falox to throw his strong flare-like look at Johns as he finished his sentence. "That seems fair."

Falox gave a laugh. "You two characters are allowed to put those obstructions back on your face. It is pitiful that such proclaimed killers are subjected to such a weakness." Riddick and Valor placed their eyewear back on as they were able to clearly see the mocking smile on Falox's face. Falox turned his attention back to Johns. "The only problem is bounty hunter, I do not feel that these two are the type of powerful criminals that you boast on."

"Again sire, with all due respect, in the few hours we've been here, one of your top mottos is that your race doesn't underestimate anyone."

Falox gave Johns a smile. "That you are correct bounty hunter, and though I have not heard the man speak, the female seems very fiery." He gave her a smile. "Bring her to me."

Without hesitation, two guards from behind grabbed Valor by each arm and brought her in front of their Lord. There was very little force used. Then Valor stood in front of the Tygerian ruler with no fear in her face. And as if Falox have known Valor all of his life, sat up and leaned towards her as he began grabbing on her body parts, sexually assaulting her young body. First, her ass. Roughly rubbing on it as if he was examining, then her breasts in the same manner. Riddick made a slight lunge in the direction of Falox, but there were too many guards around for him to even travel three feet. Riddick, unfortunately, felt the electric flow through his body as the guard touched him with the pulse sword causing his victim to collapse to the ground.

"Don't move, prisoner." The guard shouted to him.

When Johns looked down at the collapsed Riddick, he wanted to help, but did not want to suffer the same consequences as Riddick did. He forced himself to ignore what was going on and turn his attention back towards Falox and Valor, as he was also hoping that Valor wouldn't loose her temper and hell would break loose and sour their only deal.

Falox did not turn his attention away from Valor to the actions going on not too far in front of him with the guards and Riddick. He knew that his team was strong enough to hold the prisoner back. Plus the reinforcements on by his side were more than enough to take care of the convict. As he kept his attention towards Valor and the studying of her body, he extended his measures by rubbing on the outskirts of her covered pussy, then she spoke in protest. "Don't you think you're taking it a little too far now?" Boiling anger was clearly in her face as she was breathing rapidly representing her growing frustration.

Falox looked at her with anger, and then a smile grew. "You have the potential to be one of my concubines. Fortunately, I'm not a fool to the flesh." He said in a low tone. "So it's only your arrogance which is keeping me from my decision."

"You couldn't handle me, if you tried."

Falox gave a smile and a little laugh under his breath, "And don't you forget, I have the power to try." He said as he turned his head to the right to one of his warlords. "Check her."

The black-cloaked individual left his post and what seemed to look as if he had no feet, glided in slight mid-air until he was directly in front of Valor. Riddick was held back by four other guards wanting to rescue his love.

Tienbooks tried to comfort Riddick as he looked back towards him still in his bowing position. "I assure you, Riddick. Valor will be okay."

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed out as he continued to struggle away from the guards.

Tienbooks raised his voice but only slightly. "Riddick, just calm down and look."

When Riddick looked he saw the man's hand derive from his cloaked. His hand was extremely skinny, almost skeletal like. Though flesh did cover the bones of the hand. Well, in fact, flesh didn't cover it. On his hand was only the meat and veins as his hand was skinned. Dried-blood was clearly seen as the hand was heading toward her forehead. She made a little jump back.

The guard whispered to her calmly. "Please, don't move, for all of our safety."

Valor heard and felt the hand touch her forehead. The man kept his hand on his forehead for only a matter of seconds, as he removed it and placed it back under his cloak and glided back to his position, but this time facing Lord Falox. Once again, the same hand extended from under the cloak and was placed on Falox's head. At this point, Riddick, Johns, and Valor were completely still as they watched the interaction between Falox and the warlord. Falox kept his eyes closed, though they twitched very little. When the process was done, the warlord removed his hand from his Lord's head and turned back to his original position. Falox then opened his eyes and gave a big smile at Valor. "So that's who you are."

Then he looked at Riddick. "And now I know who you are." Falox gave a hand signal to the guards as they obeyed removing Valor from his position and back with her other two cellmates. Riddick was then release as he grabbed and held Valor tight. "Are you okay?" She only nodded, but still clearly angry.

And obviously pleased, with the huge grin on his face, Falox spoke. "Bounty hunter, you have yourself a deal. Both prisoners are very attractive as far as the type of riches they can provide me. But before I let you leave and give you my complete blessing, I want to see their skills put to the test firsthand. Seeing their past, it extremely intrigues me to setup a little game. If they prove themselves, then you'll have my blessings. But otherwise, your lives will belong to me. Sounds fair?"

Johns looked at Riddick as he caught him staring at the Lord with full anger and hatred in heart, still holding on to his beloved. Finally let the Tygerian lord hear his voice for the first time. "Sounds fair."

"Tienbooks," Falox called to his Squadron Commander. "Take these two down to the palace dungeons. They will stay there until tomorrow night's game."

"Yes, sire." He said as he finally stood from his bowing position.

"Fill them in if you like on what my games consist of. By the looks of these two, they seemingly wouldn't survive anyhow."

"Yes, sire." Tienbooks turned to his prisoners once more. "Let's go."

They all turned and begin to walk away. "That's it?" asked Johns.

"Yes, that's it."

"I hope you know you're a dead man, Falox." asked Riddick.

"Not if I kill you first, Richard." Falox said letting the convict know that he learned about the man than he could realize.


	5. Chapter 5

**Planet of Tygeria: Falox Saga - Chapter 5 of 21**

**By "Valor"**

As they left the same way they came in Valor felt a cold chill run up her back. It was the thought of Falox's hands on her. She couldn't stand the fact he touched her. As they neared the palace dungeons Valor felt Riddick's hand take hers.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Valor nodded and looked at Tienbooks. "I am ok. Wish you would have warned me he was going to do that."

Tienbrooks looked back at her and shrugged. "I had no idea he was going to do that to you."

"Yeah." She said sarcastically. Meanwhile Johns was watching how Valor and Riddick were acting together. It didn't seem like Riddick he was showing signs of love and compassion of Valor. Why? He would ask later when they were away from the guards.

"So you going to inform us about this game?" Riddick asked.

"Later but as for now you will all be put in the cells." Tienbrooks replied.

They arrived at the palace dungeons and the guards showed them to the cells. They locked Valor and Riddick together as per Riddick's request. There wasn't much else for them to do anyways and for the guards it made for good entertainment. Johns looked at both Riddick and Valor with a questioning look as the guard put him in his cell.

"So your plan didn't work the way you wanted did it Johns?" Riddick asked with a smile.

"No... What are you doing in there anyways?"

"None of your business Johns." Valor snapped at him.

"Oh its ok baby let him know not like he can do much about it anyways." Riddick smiled that wicked smile at Johns.

"That's nice Riddick pick on me now that you're all cozy with the little tramp there."

"Hey!" Valor jumped up and wanted Johns's throat. Riddick quickly chimed in.

"Don't ever talk to her that way Johns or I will let her cut your balls off...She isn't a tramp." Riddick was stern and growled at Johns.

"What the hell she flashes her tits to get what she wants. Now she flashed them at you and you're a pussy?"

"Watch your mouth Johns!" Riddick snapped.

"Hey I haven't slept with any of them I flashed them and then killed them that's all. I think you're just upset because I didn't take you up on your proposition."

"That has nothing to do with it." Johns answered.

"He propositioned you? Why I am not surprised. Better keep those filthy Merc hands off Johns."

"Why don't like to share Riddick?" Johns said with a laugh.

"NO I don't!" Valor watched waiting to see what was going to happen.

"And why is that?" Johns asked taunting Riddick.

"I am warning you Johns Shut up."

"Damn I can't believe it Sir shivs-alot when from Bad Ass to Pussy in a matter of a few hours." Johns was now leaning against the wall.

"Say what you want about me Johns...But remember that one moment on the ship back at Butcher Bay. I could finish what I started." Riddick was talking about the time he stabbed Johns in the back the lower lumbar area the sweet spot as Riddick called it. Johns jumped away from the wall and lunged toward the bars.

"Hey you caught me off guard try it now and we will see who comes out on top."

Riddick let out a small laugh. "Yeah keep telling yourself that Johns."

"All I wanted to know is why all of a sudden you show trust and affection to a cold blooded Killer. She would leave you here in a heartbeat if it meant her freedom. So why Riddick? Why the piece of ass?"

Valor flipped Johns off and Johns gave her a look as to say see what I mean. Riddick didn't answer the rage was building inside him and Valor could hear a rumbling growl coming from Riddick's chest. Johns pushed the issue more.

"So come on Big guy what turned you into such a little fucking pussy? Why did little Mrs. Slice and Dice make you so damn soft?"

Valor could hear the growl before Riddick spoke. Riddick lunged at the bars his goggles off so he could see Johns better in the dim lighting.

"BECAUSE SHE IS MY WIFE JOHNS!" Riddick was in raged and Valor got up and placed a hand on his arm to calm him down some before the guards came in and took him from the cell. There was a long silence before a guard spoke.

"What's all the yelling in here?"

"Nothing we were just talking loudly is all." Johns said.

"Fine... He looked to Valor and Riddick. ...If I were the two of you I would get as much quality time together as you can before tomorrow night." The guard was called out and Tienbooks met up with him they were talking about something.

"Why did you do that Johns?" Valor asked wondering what he was up to.

"Didn't want them to split us up where I can't make sure that you both escape and leave me here to rot."

Valor laughs a bit she figured he would say that. Johns got real quiet and then decided after Riddick cooled down some he would try to talk with him.

"I didn't know you were married Riddick. I..." Before he could say anything Riddick glared at him.

"What difference does that make?"

"I guess you're right Riddick but I always thought you to be a loner."

"Yeah well it wouldn't be the first time I have been pegged for something I am not." Riddick placed a hand on Valor's face and kissed her cheek.

"You know the guard was probably right baby. Seeing as how we are going to have to prove ourselves tomorrow night." Valor smiled at Riddick.

"Yeah but not right now ... But speaking of tomorrow night wasn't Tienbooks supposed to inform us of this little game Falox is having us play?"

"Yeah ... Where is he?" Riddick looked to the door that the one guard went through to meet with Tienbrooks. Just then the guard came back with trays of food and cups of tea for all three of them. He slid them into the cells.

"Here's your lunch when Tienbooks is done with some work he will be in to talk with you for now just eat." The guard left and two others watched as Riddick, Johns, and Valor ate. Every so often Johns would exchange a small smile with Valor and Riddick. After they were finished the guards quickly got there trays and cups back taking every precaution with them. They left and the three sat there for a few moments. Riddick began to look around the cell again. Valor sat against the wall listening to the guards talk. Johns watched them both like a hawk. They were waiting on Tienbooks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Planet of Tygeria: Falox Saga - Chapter 6 of 21**

**By Scrooge**

Everyone was done eating as they slid their trays under the cells for pickup. One of the guards leaned down to pick his Riddick's & Valor's tray and when he stood he saw Riddick extremely close to the bars with his goggles off staring at him deeply with his cold blue eyes. Strongly intimidating the guard. The guard made a fearful jump at the shock and yelled, "Get back prisoner!"

Riddick only smirked, raising his hands in petty defense as he slowly backed away from the bars, never taking his eyes off of him, steadily taunting him. Valor snickered as she watched him back himself to seat himself on the cot and placed his goggles back on his face.

"Congratulations, Riddick. You scared a guard." said Johns as he gave a little laugh himself.

"Pay more attention to what just happened, Johns." Riddick replied. "All of these guards are nothing but punks." He paused. "Easy kills for all of us."

Then Officer Tienbooks came in with a chair in hand. Johns spoke first. "It's about damn time. Now what's going on."

Tienbooks sat in chair between both cells and leaned forward with his elbows to his knees. "Lord Falox learned something about you two." referring to Riddick and Valor. "What it is? I don't know. When the warlords touched her head, it copied her entire brain. Memory, thoughts, knowledge. Everything." He paused. "Then he gave that memory to Lord Falox."

"So what makes you think you he knows something about me?" asked Riddick.

"His smile. The same smile before he killed our king. The same smile before he brought down villages. And the same smile he uses to run this planet."

"Wait, wait. Copy a memory? How is that possible?" Johns asked.

"They're warlords, Johns." He looked at Valor. "Did you see his hands?" She nodded. "Those guys aren't even considered human. Damn it, even I don't know what those guys are capable of."

Johns made a hard swallow. "And the games?"

Tienbooks took a long sigh. "Lord Falox has a prisoner. His name is Garrax. He was like you, Riddick. Said to be the deadliest con of all the galaxies until he landed on this planet. He created a war between the villages and the palace, when the villages was overruled, Garrax, was captured and those same warlords used their magic to turn him into a monster, forcing him to do Lord Falox's bidding at request."

"What are we talking? 10, 20 feet?" Riddick asked.

He looked at Riddick. "Just a little over seven."

Johns looked at Riddick with a smile as they both said simultaneously. "Cake." Followed by a short laugh.

"Do you actually think it'll be that easy?" He got their attention again. "This thing has now become, bigger, stronger, and especially faster." All was quiet between the prisoners. "I have seen this man fight. His right arm was turned into steel causing his punches to be deadly on contact."

"You've never seen me fight." Valor said in the background.

"You're right, I haven't. And I really hope you guys are as strong and fast you proclaim to be because tomorrow night, all three of you will face Garrax."

"Whoa, whoa. Three?" Johns quickly asked.

He looked at Johns. "I'm sorry, Johns. But Lord Falox doesn't spare anyone. You three came here together , you three can die here together."

"You're not afraid, are you?" Riddick asked.

Johns looked at Riddick. "Not at all. Just wasn't expecting to get my hands dirty, that's all."

Tienbooks interrupted. "The fact is this. Garrax should not be taken lightly. If you guys, feel you can make a quick kill, make it. You will be supplied one weapon of your choice. I suggest the swords. The guns can't penetrate his arm."

Riddick spoke. "You sure have been giving us a lot of advice lately. Is there something about you that you want to tell us?"

Tienbooks stared at Riddick for a short moment. Wanting to speak, but daring himself not too. If Riddick only knew, is what he thought in his head. But instead he said, "I think you guys need to get as much rest as possible." Tienbooks stood and picked up his chair with him and began to leave.

"Tienbooks, wait." Johns called out.

But Tienbooks ignored as he continued to exit. A frustrated Johns slammed a fist against the bars with a loud "Damn it" to fill the prison room area as he began pacing around his cell.

"Calm down, Johns." Riddick said teasingly. "It won't be that bad." Valor's snicker was heard lightly in the back.

"Don't fuckin, start with me Riddick." He calmed his pacing. "I'm starting to think that Falox wasn't even planning on being good his side of the deal."

"You're just realizing that?" Riddick said with a smile. "Hell, I could've told you that. But be honest. If this man was so kind to give you what you needed. Would you have really come back here with his money, knowing you could get killed and he takes the full 100?"

"I was hoping he was as stupid as you are."

Riddick laugh at Johns comment, not letting it get the best of him. Then a voice was heard. "So you guys gonna fight Garrax?"

The three came close to their bars. Johns called out. "Who said that?"

The voice spoke again. "Me. I'm over here."

They looked to the direction of the voice. It was another prisoner in a cell who just now made his presence known. "Who are you, kid?" asked Johns.

"The name's Jeffery. God, it must've been three weeks since I last seen another face behind these bars."

Valor asked. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, wow. Honestly, I lost count after 582 days, but I'm going to guess at three years." The prisoner was a high-strung character. Maybe it was because the excitement of seeing someone new in the dungeon.

"How did you get here?" Johns asked.

The prisoner gave a laugh. "You wouldn't believe it. I just stopped to ask for directions. Next thing you know, they locked me up, calling me a trespasser." He gave another laugh. "And what's your story?"

Valor spoke. "Almost the same. Except we just wanted fuel."

Then Johns spoke in his sarcastic voice. "And one of us killed a training officer."

"There you go starting shit again." Valor yelled. "Maybe I should called the guards over and ask him to lock us up together and see if you'll be running your mouth then."

Johns teasingly said. "Maybe not, but I do hope my smile will be as big as Riddick's."

"Oh don't worry Johns, I do plan on fucking you." She said in an evil tone, obviously not using the word "fucking" in the manner as most men would hope.

Johns knew this, but continued to tease. "Oh my, really? Hmmm, where is a guard when you need one."

"Shut the fuck up, now, Johns!" Riddick yelled out with his arm outside of the bars with his finger pointing a Johns.

"Shh, shh, shh. Listen, listen." Jeffery said in somewhat of a deranged state. But his reaction did quiet the fight. "You hear that?"

The three listened closely but couldn't hear what the man was speaking of. Jeffery then whispered. "They're watching us."

"Who?" Valor asked.

"Shhh," The man said quickly. " whisper. Lord Falox is watching us now."

The three looked at each other confused, unsure to believe if Jeffery was telling the truth or was behind the dungeon walls too long. He continued to whisper. "Listen, if you want to beat Garrax, I have a little advice for you."

Johns gave a slight whisper. "What?"

"Put it out of your head. You can't beat him. Every time a new prisoner comes in to prepare for Garrax, they never come back to their cells."

"So how do we survive?"

"Run." He replied. "Find a way out of that arena, run, and don't look back."

Valor rolled her eyes. "This guy's gone nuts." As she went to lay on the cot.

Riddick continued to watch Jeffery as he began the disappear into the darkness of his cell, still mumbling to himself. "Yes, he's obviously gone crazy." He thought to himself. "But did he really hear something? Is Falox really watching us? How strong is Garrax really?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Planet of Tygeria: Falox Saga - Chapter 7 of 21**

**By "Valor"**

Riddick stood there quiet for a long time. Johns looked at him as though Riddick was starting to go crazy. "What are you doing?"

"Shush..." Riddick replied. "God you know you're starting to scare me Riddick." Johns laughed.

"I said shut up Johns." Riddick was looking around to see if he could find anything that would show if Falox was watching them.

"I think you're just as crazy as he is Riddick." Riddick glared at Johns. "Didn't I tell you to shut up twice already?" Johns smirked at Riddick. "Yeah... Fine... Whatever.."

Riddick continued to look around so far he couldn't tell if Falox could be watching or not but Riddick had this feeling he was. He figured that Falox was the type of guy that liked to watch his prey carefully to see there weaknesses as well as to watch there behavior. That would make him a more efficient killer. Not unlike Valor and himself. Meanwhile Valor was laying on the cot looking up just thinking of strategies on how to deal with Garrax and what kind of weapon she would ask for. Johns who had sat down on his cot after having his discussion with Riddick watched Valor thinking about her comment earlier. He knew she didn't want to fuck him but he did want to fuck her. Half the guards and even Falox himself wanted her. He watched her lay there with that lustful gaze. He thought to himself if I were in that cell oh the things I would do to you Valor. Riddick caught Johns and could see the lust in his eyes he knew that look well. Riddick made a quick movement to catch Johns attention. It worked because Johns looked right at him.

"Hmmmm..." Riddick stood there with his arms crossed.

"She is a nice piece of work Riddick." Johns said with a small hint of jealousy in his voice.

Valor looked at Johns and then at Riddick. She wasn't in the mood to argue with Johns now she was starting to relax for the moment. Riddick eyed Johns then

grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the cot and figured a way to tie it to the bars so Johns couldn't see Valor. Johns started laughing. He leaned back against the wall. Riddick eyed Valor who had taken her tank top off and placed it on the floor. She stepped out of her pants and Riddick gave her a look as to say what are you doing? She looked back at him. "Hey I am hot ok I wasn't going to but you hung the blanket up so I figured what the hell." She slid back into the cot. Riddick smiled and he took off his tank top laying it on the floor next to hers. At this point they were both behind the blanket and Johns couldn't see either one of them. Not good Johns thought. But Johns took off his shirt and stuff then slid into the cot covering himself with the blanket. Riddick kissed Valor and that started them off but Valor stopped Riddick and looked at him.

"Are you sure?...If that guy is right then what if Falox is watching?" Riddick took off his goggles and removed Valor's sunglasses. "Let him."

Valor kissed Riddick back. Riddick ran his hand down Valor's stomach to the waist band of her undies. He played with them for a little while before sliding them off and putting them on the floor. He could smell her arousal and stood up taking his pants and boxers off then he lay down on top of Valor. He rubbed against her and kissed her neck whispering in her ear.

"I need you." She push against him and smiled.

Riddick loved foreplay but not this time around he just wanted to feel himself deep within her. Johns could hear some slight soft moaning from Riddick and Valor's cell. He thought to himself so that was the reason for the blanket. They are going to torture me. He listened to them he could feel himself getting hard just thinking about what it must be like to fuck Valor. He heard a sudden gasp sounded like Valor. It was Riddick had pushed himself deep inside her. She had her eyes shut as he pounded against her. She loved when he was so playful. To some it may seem too rough but for them it was instant pleasure. Riddick growled as she purred with each thrust. As Johns listened he couldn't help but slide his hand down to relive his hard on. With every grunt, gasp, growl and moan he pumped his hand on himself with his eyes closed picturing it was him with her and not Riddick. Riddick and Valor were so into it they didn't hear Johns moaning softly in his cell. Valor started to do the little trick with her hips that always sent Riddick over the edge. Riddick got close but wasn't ready to end this yet so he stopped her grabbing her hips roughly preventing her movement.

"What's wrong baby?" She said short of breath. Riddick looked her over as he was breathing heavy himself. "Not ready yet."

He smiled and went back to work on her. Johns couldn't hold out any longer when he was done you could tell by his breathing and the sweat dripping down his

face. He could hear Valor and Riddick still going at it and thought damn I can't even last that long. Valor couldn't hold out on seeing her lover pleasured and started that movement again but this time when Riddick tried to stop her she overpowered him and somehow got on top. There was no stopping her now she was almost there and she knew he was just as close. A minute was all it took for both of them. Weak she fell on Riddick's chest and he put his arms around her kissing her lightly on the forehead. He whispered to her.

"I love it when you do that." She smirked. "I know you do."

After a few moments Valor and Riddick put on there clothes and took the blanket down. Riddick looked at Johns who's face was flushed and he was fully dressed and lying on the cot. Riddick laughed and Valor smiled.

"So Johns are you a little hot?" Johns looked at them both. " Yeah you know this place is really hot could use some water." they laughed knowing full well it wasn't that hot in there.

"Whatever you say Johns." Riddick said with laughter in his voice. "Ha ha very funny Riddick." Johns seemed embarrassed but that quickly went away. "So

what's the big plan against Garrax?" Valor looked around. "I don't know yet but I would like to know what Tienbooks wanted to say before." Riddick quickly

added. "It did look like he was hiding something didn't it?" Johns answered. "Yeah but I don't think he can tell us if you know what I mean."

They did it meant Falox had a way of finding out and that would mean that the friend they found in Tienbooks would be in the same boat they were if not worse. Just then a few guards came in with some water then left Tienbooks came in and checked up on them.

"Are we all doing well?" Riddick was the first to answer. "Yeah ... Most of us that is." He pointed to Johns. "What about you Johns?" Johns smirked. "I am

fine thanks for asking Riddick." Valor shook her head at the two of them and looked at Tienbooks.

"Got a question for you." Tienbooks nodded. "If we win he plans on setting us free...Which somehow I don't believe...But anyway what will he do to us if we

loose but are still alive?" Tienbooks looked at her. "I can tell you only this... You he might keep but them he would kill. I have seen this happen already one of his many women was once our Kings Queen. Now she is his sex slave. She remains locked up in his room for his pleasure... " Johns interrupts. "Sounds like a man who likes be in control."

"Yes he does." Riddick steps in. "Then he wouldn't want my wife she won't let anyone control her."

"Then he would break her or kill her trying." Valor laughs. "No one can break me... But I rather die than be his sex slave." She gets rather loud so if Falox was listening he would hear. She had no intention of being with any man other then Riddick. " That's my girl." Riddick said with a big shit eating grin. Johns laughed. "You gotta love her spunk."

Tienbooks nodded and left taking there cups with him. Before he was completely out of sight he said.

"I suggest you get some rest and think about things for tomorrow's game."

Afterwards Riddick and Valor lay together in the cot and Johns on his but watching the two of them. Riddick and valor were laying in a way that they could see Johns. They watched each other as they thought about tomorrow night's game and about Garrax.


	8. Chapter 8

**Planet of Tygeria: Falox Saga - Chapter 8 of 21**

**By Scrooge**

Morning came and the rest of the day past through pretty quietly. There was another encounter with Jeffrey, but the high-strung deranged acts of Falox still watching them, kept the three to ignore the prisoner. Breakfast came and left, lunch came and left, even Riddick and Valor teased Johns one last time with another sex encounter. But when the day was done nightfall soon arrived. Tienbooks came in with their dinner.

"Last meal, I'm guessing, right?" said Johns.

Tienbooks answered. "All depends on how the match turns out. After dinner, and a brief rest, it'll be time to head to the arena."

Riddick saw Tienbooks face. "Why do you look more scared than we do?"

Tienbooks looked at Riddick, again wanting to answer, but daring not to. "Just hurry and eat. We all have a hell of a night ahead of us." He stood and left the dungeon quarters without looking back.

"I see what you mean Riddick, " said Valor. "He's definitely hiding something."

Johns also noticed. "Maybe he's next if he's we die."

Riddick watched Tienbooks leave as he closed the main cell doors behind. "No, it's something more."

The three ate and had a brief two hour rest as the main cell doors opened and along came eight guards along with Tienbooks. "Well, this is it. I hope you guys are ready."

They all stood as the guards opened the doors. As they came out, they were shackled and cuffed to each other as they begin leading them out the doors. As they passed Jeffery, he rushed to the bars and in his same high-strung character he told them, "You can't beat Garrax! Run! Just run!"

The three were leading to the hallway leading back up to the palace, but instead of taking the stairs they went down a different hallway.

"So where are we going?" asked Johns.

"To the arena. Located in the back of the palace." Tienbooks answered.

"You know this may be the last time you see us."

"Yes, I know."

"You sure there isn't anything you want to get off your chest before you let us go." Tienbooks kept quiet. "I know you're trying to help us. Whatever it is, just let us know."

Tienbooks look to his guards. They looked back but said nothing, apparently they knew what was going on, but didn't want to speak either. "Okay. I'll tell you."

The continued their path to the arena as Tienbooks spoke. "Each one of us here are servants to Lord Falox. We serve him and protect him through all means. And even though we are dedicated to our loyalty towards him, we hate where our planet has come to." He paused. "When our king was killed he ruled with an iron fist. The villages he destroyed were where our closest and dearest family members reside." He looked at Johns. "They're all dead."

"And you can't override him?"

"He's too strong. Those warlords made him even more powerful. If you thought the fright of Garrax was strong, you never seen the toughest of our men, piss in their pants at the thought of taking on Lord Falox."

"So is that the reason for all the advice?" Valor asked.

"We want to see you beat Garrax. If you can, we know that will be a definite kick in Lord Falox's ass.

"It's funny how every time you mention his name, you make sure you add the 'Lord' part." Riddick said.

"Like I said earlier, we are dedicated to our loyalty towards him. Though we want to see him fall, we will never betray him nor dishonor him." He looked at the three as they noticed they were close to the arena entrance. "His is our Lord, and we will always serve him." He paused again and looked at Riddick as they stopped. "Even if it means killing our own daughters."

They stared at each other for a minute, with an expression on Tienbooks face, his eyes were slightly teary, as if he was telling Riddick, "Yes, I had to do it." A guard reach for the device on his wrist as Valor watched again. Fourth button, third column. When the button was pressed the doors to the arena opened.

"Any last advice?" Riddick asked.

Tienbooks was quiet for a short while before answering. "Good luck."

The guards led the prisoners out to the arena area, Tienbooks stayed behind. It wasn't too huge, but much more than enough room for combat. Above them were bleacher-like stands for the large audience. And at the very top, you could see Falox, the two warlords, and a female by his side, as he sat in a throne-like chair suitable for his viewing. When they made it to the middle of the arena, the guards unshackled the prisoners and headed towards the gate where they first came in. Now Johns, Riddick and Valor were in the ring all alone.

"So what now?" asked Johns.

Riddick didn't answer. Instead he and Valor removed their eyewear. It was nighttime, the dark was their friend. The crowd could be heard talking amongst themselves, but no cheering had yet begun. Falox stood from his throne and spoke out for the prisoners and the crowd to hear him. "Let the ritual begin!"

Out from that same gate came two elderly men, they made their way to the three. One holding a case and another one just walking along his side. The one with the case first stood in front of Johns since he was nearest to the gate.

"Hey, how you guys doing?" Johns playfully asked.

The elderly man ignored him as he began singing in a foreign religious tone. He opened the case as he continued his praise singing. He first took out a necklace made of bones and put it around John's neck. As the man next to him said, "The bones of the dead warriors, to provide you with strength." The other elderly man then pulled out a small container, holding red liquid. He opened it, slightly dabbed his thumb in it, then rubbed it on John's forehead. "The combined blood of the deceased warriors, to provide you with courage." The elderly man then reached for John's right arm, as he continued his praise singing, he pulled a knife out the case, and gave Johns a slight cut on his arm.

Johns jerked his hands away. "Ow, that shit hurt."

The other elderly man only looked at Johns in slight disgrace. "The pain from the blade of our most triumphant, to provide you with power."

The man was done with his singing as he performed the same rituals on first Riddick, then Valor. When all was done, the two left the arena and entered two guards carrying a table with a large sheet covering the contents. The table was placed in front of them as the guards stood at attention awaiting their orders.

"Let the warriors choose their weapons." Falox spoke aloud.

The guards then removed the sheet showing off the weaponry. Only different types of guns and swords were made available to them. Johns picked first as he chose a gun. Riddick went next as he pulled a sword from the table. Valor was last as she followed Riddick's decision and pulled a sword from the table. Riddick then stop her. "Get a gun."

"What?" She looked at him.

He kept his eyes forward as he saw the gate Garrax was expected to come out of. "Get a gun."

"Didn't you hear what Tienbooks said about guns?"

He looked at his love. "Just trust me."

Valor gave a sigh, but obeyed, hoping Riddick had a plan, as she laid down the sword and pulled one of the guns from the table. The sheet was then placed back on the table as the guards carry it out. Finally, that gate was closed.

"I hope you have a plan, Riddick." Valor told him.

Riddick kept his eyes on the gate in front of him. Valor could tell he was blood-thirsty. "Simple, I shock him this sword. And you two unload on him. Just don't shoot his arm."

"That sounds too simple." Johns said.

He then looked at Johns. "You have a better idea."

"No, that's why I'll just hope it's that simple."

"Let the games begin!" Falox then said aloud.

The gate across from them opened. Johns and Valor aimed their guns at the hole awaiting for their adversary to come out as Riddick also got in a stance with his sword awaiting to make the first strike. They waited but no one came out from the gates. Valor even looked behind her to assure they weren't going to be ambushed.

"Okay, where's he at?" Asked Johns.

After a little longer of a delay, finally, from the gate came out the monster they called Garrax. Actually standing almost eight feet tall, the man-like monster came out and gave a loud high-screeching roar causing the crowd to cheer. The man was skinny, but his large muscles added bulk to his body. His eyes, pupils and retinas, were completely black, but the veins gave off a strong red bloodshot. His arms longer than his legs as all he worn were torn shorts to hide his nudity. Then Garrax looked at his victims then slouched down.

"There it is, seven feet. His fighting stance." Johns showing just a little fear in his tone.

Riddick first smiled, then giggled, then he laughed. He looked at Falox. "Are you serious?" He slowly, but proudly started walking towards Garrax. "This is the almighty Garrax. That everyone is supposed to be afraid of?"

"Riddick, what are you doing?" Valor asked.

He looked back at Valor. "It's okay baby. What is he going to do? Fart me to death." He gave another laugh then looked at Garrax. "Or maybe you're going to scream me to death with that high-pitched voice." He then looked towards the crowd. "I've killed dozens of motherfuckers like this before." Riddick said referring to the dwellers he ran into in the Pit of Butcher Bay's Penitentiary, which in fact was a close resemblance. He looked back at Garrax. "What the fuck makes you so much more special?"

Now Riddick was face to face with Garrax, only due to the fact the taller enemy slouched down even more to meet Riddick's height, as he told him in a cold tone. "You don't know who you're fucking with."

Garrax let out another high-pitched scream as John shouted from the background. "Riddick!"

Garrax lunged an attack with his steel right arm, but was quickly dodged by Riddick's maneuver as the convict wasted no time to bring his sword up to slash the monster. Garrax was still extremely quick, as he used his steel arm to block the sword attack. The two metals collided as all was quiet. Wait a minute, no electric pulse? With the same quickness, Garrax used his free hand to hit Riddick in his stomach, sending him flying back to Johns and Valor.

On one knee and holding his stomach in pain, Riddick yelled out. "Shoot him!"

Johns and Valor began firing their rounds at Garrax as Riddick watched. The man-like monster was still too fast. Using his steel arm, he blocked every bullet that came at him. But they didn't stop until all the ammo was gone. Riddick shouted again. "Stop, shooting!" The obeyed, as they saw Garrax let out another scream. "We need to save what ammo we got."

Valor and Johns stopped firing their rounds. "What now?" John shouted.

Riddick only looked at Garrax, and studied him, as the monster stayed still watching his prey.

"I should've gotten the damn sword, Riddick!" Valor yelled at him.

"Not now." Riddick said in a slight whisper, as he stood and ran toward Garrax again with the sword in hand.

"Oh, no you don't." Valor said as she dropped the gun and headed towards the monster to help Riddick.

The two-on-one assault began. Riddick took every open opportunity to try to stab the monster but all attempts failed as Garrax quick instincts and reflexes allowed him to block every attack with his arm. Valor was also busy try to plummet Garrax with right and left punches and kicks. But those attacks had no effect on the skinny, yet bulky, creature. At times, the attacks would only annoy Garrax as he would simply punch her with his free hand knocking her out of the way. But this did not keep her down as she got back to her feet and join back in on the attack. Finally, an idea came into Riddick's head. He shouted to Valor. "Catch!" He threw her the sword and quickly delivered a strong uppercut to Garrax which actually made the monster fly a good two feet off the ground and land on his back. This made the audience, including Falox, stand up in his seat. This must've been the first time ever Garrax has fell from an attack. "Now!" Riddick shouted at Valor as she took her position to deliver the final blow with the sword. but regardless of how quick they were in their assault, they wasn't fast enough, as Garrax blocked the sword attack and kicked Riddick back in John's direction, who still seemed to be idly watching the show. The Garrax used his two feet to grab Valor's body above him and lunge her toward the group.

Riddick and Valor regrouped alongside Johns, as the trio where back together. "We back where we started, except this time no sword." Johns said.

"And where the fuck were you?" Valor asked angrily.

"You see the size of that thing? Shit, I'm not dumb."

"You little pussy." She said as she grabbed the gun and aimed it at Johns.

"Will you two quit?" Riddick yelled quieting the fight as he turned his concentration back on Garrax.

Valor gave Johns one last cold look and turned her attention back to Garrax. "He's too fast."

"He's too strong." Johns said. Then he looked at Riddick who was almost out of breath and slightly bleeding from the mouth. "Please tell me we can beat him."

Riddick looked at Garrax still studying, still concentrating, still plotting.

"Riddick," Valor said. "Come on, say something."

When Riddick was finally relieved from his exhaustion he spoke, "We can't beat him."

Valor's and Johns's mouth became wide in shock, those words were never uttered from Riddick's mouth. "So what do we do?" John's asked.

Riddick looked at Valor. "What's your dress size?"

During their quiet conversation, Falox knew they were deriving some type of plan. Though he was the type of man that wanted to see their next strategy, he was extremely impatient. He stood from his seat and yelled down. "Garrax!" The monster looked upwards to his Lord. "Kill them!"

Garrax looked back at his victims and gave another loud screech as he began to move in for the attack.

"Oh God, I hope your plan works this time." Johns said as Johns and Riddick went in to attack. Valor stayed behind and watched.

Punches were continuously thrown, some were missed, and some landed, as the two men continuously fought the overgrown creature. "Wait, for it." Valor said to herself as she began easing her way to the monster's location. "Wait, for it."

Riddick and Johns continued their battle. Yes, Garrax was too strong, and was too fast. "Wait, for it." Valor watched the fight as she began to see how the plan was falling in order. Garrax back was almost turned to her. "NOW!" She ran in and jumped on the monster's back. This made the creature stand to his full height as he reached behind him trying to grab the female.

But it was too late. Valor was able to grab his head and quickly snap his neck ending the creature's life. Or so she thought, just as quick as she snapped his neck, the creature somehow, snapped his own neck back into place as if a man relocated a dislocated shoulder or thumb. Valor eyes got wide as she was still stuck on the creatures back. He grabbed her and threw her towards the gate he came out of as Riddick and Johns began their assault again. Valor stood quickly shaking off the pain as she looked upwards in Falox's direction. Good, he's paying too much attention to the fight. She then cleverly, used her small size to squeeze her way between the bars of the gates Garrax came out of. Unfortunately, there were two guards idly standing by, talking to each other waiting for the fight to end, but they couldn't see her. It was too dark, but she could see them perfectly. She sneakily came behind one of the guards, and though he was holding the gun in his hand, she quickly took the guards weapon arm aimed it at the other guard and shot him three times, dead. Without hesitation or giving a chance to let the guard know what was going on, the barrel was then under his chin and the shots rang off. She then took the dead guard's wrist and got ahold of his mechanical device. "Fourth button, third column." She pressed the button. "Come on, baby, work for mamma." The gate door then opened.

Back in the arena, Falox stood as he saw the gate open. "What are you doing? The fight isn't over!" He yelled thinking he was still talking to his guards. This also distracted Garrax as Riddick and Johns took the opportunity to give the creature one last simultaneous uppercut sending the monster back falling to his back as the two darted for the opened doors. Guards that were posted in the audience immediately opened fired on the two as screams were heard throughout the stands. Bullets shot past the two as they luckily made it to the door. Valor was there waiting for them as she threw each one of the guns to carry. Johns then looked behind them and saw the angered look on the Falox's face and the warlord's hand beginning to glow.

"Uh, guys, we got a problem." He said.

But before the two had a chance to look, Garrax sat up and lunged forward towards his victim. Before the attack landed, Garrax was caught in mid-air by the blast from the warlord's hand, which turned the monster into complete ashes before disintegrating to the ground. Johns looked in complete shock as all Riddick said to himself, "Beautiful."

When the ashes cleared, Johns looked back up and saw Falox, the female, and the warlord...gone.

Valor then told them. "As much as I would love to sit around and see what happens next, we gotta move."

They all then obeyed as the three began running down the tunnel unknowingly where it may lead them.

Riddick and Valor ran through the dark tunnel with Johns following close behind, after all, he couldn't see in the dark. As they ran, Riddick yelled at Valor. "What the fuck was that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You jumping on his back? That wasn't part of the plan. He could've killed you."

"I saw a quick kill, I took it."

"Well, you almost got yourself killed."

"You know I can handle myself, Riddick. Don't act like that."

They came to a door and stopped. Johns unable to see accidentally collided into the two, but didn't knock either of them down.

"Why did we stop?"

"We're at a door." Valor said with a smile laugh. She looked back at Riddick. "I'm glad you still care for me."

"I always have. I always will." He said as he grabbed his love close to him.

"Awww come on guys, we don't have time for that right now."

The two gave a little laugh as Valor said, "He's right."

They looked down at the door and saw light shining through the cracks. "And we're going to have to say good-bye to the dark for awhile." Riddick said as he put on his goggles.

Valor did also with her sunglasses as they readied themselves to kick the door open. Riddick looked at Valor. "You ready?"

"I'm ready, baby." She said with a smile.

Johns then interrupted. "Oh for the love of God." As he squeezed between them kicking open the door open darting through aiming his gun in different directions, waiting to shoot any guard visible. Riddick and Valor soon followed, repeating Johns same process.

"Where is everyone?" Valor asked.

"There here. Just can't see them."

With a smile on Johns face, he put his gun away and leaned against a podium which held one of Falox's statues, "Hey, you know you guys could always take out the lights and kill these bitches easy." He pulled out a cigar. "I'll sit here, let me know when you're done."

Just then a shot was heard and the statue next to Johns shattered to pieces. "Snipers!" Valor yelled. As they all ducked and took cover. Then a horde of guards ran through the door, assembling a squad line with guns blocking door the came through.

"You are surrounded prisoners. Throw out your weapons and we will not open fire."

"Is this the part where we give up?" Johns asked.

"Not likely." Riddick said as he made the first move. With a quick roll, behind another podium and began shooting at the guards. Valor and Johns soon took lead as a gun war took place in the middle of Falox's palace. Valor was the first to run out of ammo. She took cover behind the podium.

"Cover me." she said to Johns.

Valor quickly left her cover as John's aimed in her direction taking out the guards nearest to her. She swiftly took out a nearby guard by reaching for his combat knife and slitting his throat, all at the same time kicking another gun to Johns. Johns threw his used gun towards Riddick. "It's halfway." Referring to the amount of ammo left.

With both guns Riddick covered Valor as she took out two more guards in similar fashions all at the same time, kicking more guns nearby her allies. Riddick turned using abrasive maneuvers, such as rolling and stealth, to help take out more guards as Johns continued to cover Valor from behind his podium. Click!

Johns was empty and there was a guard heading her way and no time to pick up another weapon. "Valor!" He shouted to her. Without thinking, Valor was able to take the guard she was currently battling, put him in a half nelson hold using his body as a shield as the last guard alive open fired accidentally killing his own soldier. Not dropping the dead body, Valor used her free hand to throw the combat knife as the blade landed and slide into the guard's neck.

As surprised Johns stood and said, "Well, I'll be damned."

"Let's go." Riddick said as they picked up new weapons and head for the door the soldiers came through.

"This is the front of the palace." Valor said as she noticed the palace's front doors still a ways afar.

"We better hurry, before more of Falox's men show up." said Johns.

Riddick, Johns, and Valor all ran for the door until a figure appeared from behind them and grabbed Valor. "Come here, you little bitch." He held her tight as Johns stopped his running and looked back.

"Riddick!" Johns called out which stopped Riddick in his tracks.

When he looked back he saw Tienbooks holding Valor in his grip holding her captive.

"Tienbooks, what the fuck are you doing?" Johns said as he aimed his gun at the two.

"I told you Johns, even though we may not like Falox, we are loyal to him." He said as he continued to struggle to hold the female.

"Look, Tienbooks." Johns pointed to the palace front doors. "See how close we are? Come with us."

A furious Riddick spoke out. "Tienbooks, we don't have no fucking time for this."

Tienbooks yelled back. "You're right, we don't have time. You, " referring to Riddick. "Drop your fucking weapon."

Riddick didn't listen, which caused Tienbooks to hold on to the lower half of Valor's head. "Drop it or I'll fuckin snap her neck, I swear to God."

Riddick abided as Johns continued to negotiate. "Tienbooks, it doesn't have to go like this."

Tienbooks yelled again. "Fuck that Johns. What's going to happen if I leave with you. We can't get off the whole damn planet with no ship. Falox will still hunt you down." John had nothing to reply back with. "I have a better idea Johns." He held the female back in his same grasp. "Kill her." Johns became a little confused. "You kill her, I promise you Falox will recognize it and reward. He will get you off of the planet, and you know I'm right."

Johns looked back at Riddick, who he can only stare back. Then Johns turned his attention back to Tienbooks, he gun was still aiming at the man and the captive female. Tienbooks continued. "Come on, Johns. Why are you stalling? Let's end all of this and get you home."

Riddick yelled from behind Johns, "Don't you fucking shoot her, Johns."

Tienbooks then noticed the laser sight on the gun was now pointing at Valor. "That's it Johns, do it! We all will come out good. You know you want to."

Johns raised his laser to Valor's head as he gave Valor a cold deep stare. "You'll always be right about that, Tienbooks. I will always want to kill her."

The smile on Tienbooks' face quickly turned to shock, as the shot fired landed on his head rather than Valor's. Forced to release, Tienbooks fell dead.

Valor first looked at Tienbooks' corpse then back at Johns with a face full of complete shock. Johns turned not wanting to face Valor but only ended seeing the exact same expression on Riddick's face. Johns didn't want to explain his actions so he only commented. "Let's move."

Riddick and Valor still unsure headed for the palace doors and they finally made it with very little trouble. Finally, made it to the doors, but when they opened it, they saw a warlord waiting on their arrival. He quickly shot out his hand and made a quick blast. Riddick was able to dodge it and so was Johns, but Valor wasn't that lucky. But oddly, the hit did not knock her to the floor. This still angered Riddick as he meleed the warlord in the chin with the butt of his gun, then let off a few rounds until the warlord fell dead.

"Guess you're not bulletproof." Riddick said angrily as looked back at Valor. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" She said surprisingly.

Without any further words the continued out of the palace, and killed a few more soldiers standing guard and noticed a buggy not too far away from them.

"Isn't this convenient." Johns said awkwardly looking at Riddick.

"Don't ask questions, let's just move."

They hoped on the buggy and sped off from the palace. Far away from the palace.

The other warlord appeared and watch the three speed away from the palace. He then glided his way towards his fallen companion. He placed his hands together as a glow formed. The winds began roaring as it picked up the cloak and suddenly it was filled with a body once more. The dead warlord was reformed as the two glided their way back into the palace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoo Hoo!" Johns yelled as high celebration was heard as they continue to speed further away from the palace. "I can't believe we escaped!" He continued.

"Now I know how you felt when you out smarted Hoxie!" He gave another scream into the night air as Riddick and Valor, with their eyewear off, gave a little laugh at him. Riddick held her close as Johns drove, happily jumping the hills as he continued his speed.

Riddick gave another laugh. "Hey cowboy, how about you slow down now? They're too far behind us."

Johns gave Riddick a smile as he began to slow his speed but kept it at a normally fast rate. Riddick looked at Valor as they were cuddled in the backseat of the buggy. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She looked at him with a happily smile. "I'm great, really."

"But the blast?"

"I don't know what it was, but it did nothing to me. I feel as if it never touched me."

Riddick then leaned in to give her a kiss. Then he said with a sarcastic tone and a smile on his face. "I wonder where you learned how to throw a knife like that."

"Oh this, guy named Billy at my old medic center." She also said sarcastically.

"Oh you got jokes now?" Riddick said as the playfully fought with each other.

"You know you did baby." She said giving him another kiss.

"Hey lovebirds. We gotta problem." Johns said from the driver's seat.

"What is it?" Riddick asked.

Just then buggy stopped in the middle of nowhere. "We're out of gas." Johns said.

Riddick look back at Valor with another smile. "What is it with us and fuel?"

They shared a small laugh as the three got out and began studying their surroundings. "I guess this is where we camp tonight." Johns said reluctantly.

They began searching the contents inside the trunk of the buggy for anything that could be useful. Two guns, four sleeping bags, food, canisters of water and other supplies that seemed of no use to them. They set up a small camp around the buggy and began to settle in for the rest of the night.

"One of us should stay woke to keep an eye out, just to make sure those guards don't pop up while we're sleep."

Riddick nodded. "I'll go first."

"Naw, that's okay, Riddick. I don't want to wake up dead, because I tried putting trust into you."

"And how do I know you won't ghost me." He said with a smile.

"You're still forgetting about much you're worth." With his own smile back.

Though it was agreed, Riddick and Valor slept in the same sleeping bag as Johns stayed away watching out for any surprises.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the same night, Riddick woke from his sleep and found Johns sitting on a hill with his back towards him, still woke keeping and eyes out.

"Hmmmm, a perfect chance to take him out." Riddick thought to himself as he looked back at Valor. "But I do owe him."

He got out of his sleeping bag making sure Valor still stayed asleep as he left to sit with Johns. When he sat next to him, he saw Johns holding and drinking on a bottle of liquor. Johns kindly handed it to him as Riddick took it, taking a swig of the strong nectar.

"Where did you find this?" Riddick asked.

"In the trunk, underneath some old junk." Johns answered as he was handed the brandy. He took a swig from the bottle. "You guys were looking for valuable resources when you missed out on the most prized possession."

The two laughed a little as Riddick stared at him. "What?" Johns asked.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Valor."

"Don't you get soft on me now. Remember, I couldn't let her go." He took another swig. "She's my paycheck."

"Why don't you quit being a hardass for once and really let me know what's up."

"I'm not being a hard ass."

"Really? You know as well as I do, if you killed her, Falox would've been the one kissing your ass. The price on my head would've went up, and I know you're not that greedy, Johns. Not if you was going to setting for 20 from Hoxie."

Johns looked at Riddick and placed the bottle on the ground. "For real, Riddick. We came here together, we die here together." Riddick only watched as he continued. "Sure, if we get off this planet, we'll be at each other's throat like old times. But right now, I have a very bad feeling about this Falox guy, and we're going to need each other if we're going to do this right."

"And when did you notice this?"

"When that warlord almost killed me from way up in the top stands." He gave Riddick a serious look. "Shit like that, will tell you something."

Riddick nodded as Johns looked at him. "Can I ask you something?" Johns asked.

"Sure."

"You and Valor. What's going on?"

Riddick looked back and smiled. "We were together way before you were in my life, Johns. So don't get jealous." And gave a little laugh.

"Be serious, Riddick."

"What else can I say Johns? She's my wife. We got married back when I was a ranger. I watched what I thought was her death so I left for duty to try and forget." Riddick stopped there and looked towards the ground. Johns respected him and decided not to ask anymore questions.

"Were you able to think of a new plan yet?" Johns asked deciding to change the subject.

Riddick gave a small laugh. "I'm tired of doing all the thinking." He then said playfully. "Why don't you come up with the plan for once?"

Johns smiled as he looked back in the direction of the palace. "Well, Tienbooks was right about one thing. We can't get off this planet without a ship. And there's no telling what they did with ours, so that means, eventually we're going to have to go back to that palace and steal us one."

"And they are not exactly giving us an invite either."

Just then Valor gave out a loud scream. Riddick screamed as he turned. "Valor!" When he made he full turned he saw the body marked Tygerian Lord, kneeling down next to her, caressing her face. Riddick noticed how Valor was also holding her neck while still in the sleeping bag.

"Shh! It's okay my sweet." Falox said as he continued stroking her face.

Riddick grabbed a nearby gun. "Get away from her!" And Johns and Riddick opened fired on him. But the bullets swept past and even through his body, until they were out of ammo.

"Guys, calm down." he said. "Do you actually believe I would come here in my physical form knowing what you three are ready to do to me?" He stood and gave them a smile. "I am still at the palace, next to my two, " he looked at Riddick. "Yes, I said TWO, warlords."

"So you have been watching us." Riddick said in his low tone.

"Oh yes, Richard, I have. I have watched you, three, make a complete mockery of my tyranny." He looked at Johns. "I'm guessing the deal is off right?"

"I usually don't keep deals with guys who try fucking over me." Johns replied.

Falox looked back at Riddick. "You, Richard, you think everything is so simple." He paused. "That's why I'm here, to make sure I throw an obstacle in your path each time you overcome one."

"What are you talking about?" Riddick asked still staring at the Lord coldly.

"Do you honestly believe that my warlord's magic was a fluke? A fraud, perhaps?" He caught Riddick looking at Valor in concern who was still in her sleeping bag, listening to all the news that was being said. "That right, Richard. Her life is in grave danger. And it is up to your actions that will decide if she will live or die."

Valor shouted out. "What did you do to me?"

Falox looked back and Valor. "What did I do to you?" He gave a little laugh. "Only this."

Suddenly Valor gave another scream as Riddick noticed an electric field form around her neck, easily telling him Falox was shocking her through the warlord's magic.

"Valor!" Riddick yelled.

The pulse stopped as Falox immediately turned back to Riddick and growled. "You will have three days and three days only to turn yourself into the palace. And this is the beautiful part. There are 24 hours in a day, Richard. Meaning for every 12 hours, your lover will feel that painful electric magic twenty seconds per blast, and trust me Richard, twenty seconds is a very long time to feel a pain such as this." Riddick could do nothing but watch his love rub her neck when the shocks subsided. "And all you can do is watch her ache." Falox gave another smile. "And if I don't hear or see from you within these next three days, I will fry her." He pause as his frown came back. "The next time you kiss her lips, they will be of nothing but a burnt corpse."

"This is far from over Falox."

"I hope the same, Richard. So I do hope you can make your mind quick. Because your time starts now." He disappeared as Valor gave out another scream.

"Get it off! Get it off!" She yelled, but there was nothing to remove. The magic continue to consistently shock as all Riddick could do was grab her and hold her, somehow to detain her until the magic subsided. Finally, after the twenty seconds, Valor fell unconscious. Riddick assured she was still breathing and stood with anger, hatred, blood, and fury all bursting out of his heart.

Johns cautiously stood behind him to check out Valor's condition. "God damn it, this man is ruthless."

Riddick said not taking his eyes of his love but his mind filled with the thoughts of Falox's decapitated head. "At least we got our invite."


	9. Chapter 9

**Planet of Tygeria: Falox Saga - Chapter 9 of 21**

**By Scrooge**

Falox:

Am I genius or what? These trespassers come onto my land and make a fool of me? They don't know my history. They have no idea what I am capable of. They don't know the power that lies inside of me. I sat in my throne with my two warlords just standing, if you can say that, next to me. As I continued to contemplate on what should I do with them when they turn themselves in. And Richard, hahaha, he is my favorite. A man with so many weakness but yet so powerful. So powerful to where he sent Garrax to the floor, something I have never seen before. And so cunning to derive a plan to escape when he's seen a lost battle. God, how powerful I will I be if I was to have him and the woman on my side. Johns? Eh, he's nothing special. But Valor, beautiful, yes, but her skills show to be more useful to me. I could make them my head warriors and begin taking over a new planet with such power. My only problem is their stubbornness. I even had to turn Garrax into a monster before he began working for me. But now that I think about it, it doesn't seem like a bad idea for Richard either.

"Sire, we have brought the body." A guard called out not to far from my presence.

I gave him a look in their direction as I saw someone hold a dead body. "Bring it to me." They walked towards me and drop the body on the ground not too far from my feet.

"Do you want us to leave, sire?"

"No, stay." I stood. "I want you to be witness as to what will happen if any of you prove any disloyalty towards me."

They nodded as I looked back to my warlords. "Fix him."

They pulled out their hands and focused energy onto the dead body. When they were done, the guards noticed the man was revived back to life, though the bullet wound in his head was not covered.

"Don't you stand up at all, Tienbooks."

The guards gave a quick look at each other then turned their attention back to Tienbooks. "I'm alive?" Tienbooks asked himself.

"Only temporarily soldier." I said as Tienbooks noticed the cold stare in his eyes.

"Is there something wrong, sire?"

"Is there something wrong?" He turned his warlords and only nodded. The two glided and face each other giving each other a good amount of distance as they raised their hands as their black magic flowed from it. When their magic touched each other it grew into a large circle, once large enough the circle was filled with the last scene before Tienbooks died. He was on the screen holding Valor, just before I had to watch Johns once again deliver the final shot to my first-in-command. "Tell me, Tienbooks. What is wrong with that picture?"

"I'm sorry, sire. I was only..."

"You were only what?" I gave him a smile. "Oh, I have to hear this excuse."

He hesitated and swallowed hard before he spoke, "I wanted to give the bounty hunter one last chance to save himself by killing the girl."

"Oh really? So that's why you didn't kill her?"

"Yes, sire. Plus, I didn't have any weapons on me."

I gave a small laugh as I looked at my warlords which were enough signal for them. With a little magic, I watched as they brought the scene back a little further, where Tienbooks was now holding Valor by her head and shouted at Riddick. "Drop it or I'll fuckin snap her neck, I swear to God."

He tried to speak as I walked behind him. He still bowed down on his knees. I told him. "Seems like you had all the weapons you needed to kill her."

"Sire, I'm sorry. I swear that I..."

"That you what?" I stood behind him. "That you had a problem doing this?" I reached down grabbed him by the head and quickly snapped his neck as he fell to the ground dead once again.

I wasn't done yet. I looked at my warlords which they took as the signal to revive the soldier again. Tienbooks awoke with a gasp as he knew now what was going on. "Sire, I'm sorry! I'm sorry." He immediately began pleading.

"Maybe you had a problem doing this..." I shoved my fingers down this open mouth. I felt him vomit upon my hand, but it didn't jerk my hand away as I continued to choke him until he passed out. Once again, his body fell lifeless. I stood shaking the vomit off of my hand as I looked to my warlords again.

2 This time they gave each other a look before reviving him, but did as ordered. Tienbooks awoke again gasping for air as he tried to speak. His voice was strangled as he spoke. "Sire...sorry..."

I've had enough of this, already. "Or maybe you had a problem doing this." I grabbed his hair, and shoved my fingers his eyeballs...the blood squirted on my fingers and up to my chest as he screamed in agony as I continue to push my finger further, wanting to feel his brain. He grabbed my arm tight trying to pull my arm away, but I was much, much stronger than him. I caught glimpse of the other guards turning their head away in horror as I yelled to them. "Watch! And learn!" They obeyed and turned their heads back to watch Tienbooks next gory death. It wasn't long until the full lengths of my fingers were in his eyeball sockets. And I can tell my guards were ready to vomit on my carpet from their up-close viewing. Tienbooks once again fell dead. I stood removing my fingers from his sockets as I looked at his dead body. There's no telling how far back I pushed his damaged eyeballs into the back of his head. I looked to my warlords as another signal.

They obeyed as they revived him once more, never healing any of his wound. When Tienbooks was revived and screaming in pain from the eye gouging. I knew he was too injured, too wretched in pain to try to do any pleading. I grabbed my sword nearby my throne. "You got soft on me Tienbooks which caused your disloyalty, so you will be pay the ultimate price."

His screams quieted a little when he heard my statement. He couldn't see a thing, but he knew death was coming again. I watched the blood from his eyes trickle down his face as if they were tears as I made my final blow and swiftly cut his head from his body. The head rolled next to the guards feet as the body then fell to the ground. Permanently.

The warlords glided back to their position next to each side of my throne as I sat on it looking at the guards. "Remove this body and dump it."

"And the head sire." One said very nervously.

I told him. "Hang it in front of the palace. His death will be a symbol to those who show any form of disloyalty to me."

They nodded and immediately began tending to their orders.

"Show me the trespassers." I said as the warlords used their magic to display a screen showing Riddick easing the barely awake Valor back to her sleeping bag.

Johns spoke. "So what are we gonna do, Riddick?"

I gave a huge smile and said to myself, knowing they could not hear my voice whatsoever. "Exactly, what are you going to do, Richard?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Planet of Tygeria: Falox Saga - Chapter 10 of 21**

**By "Valor"**

"We have to go back Johns." Riddick eyed him as the night was starting to turn to day. "We should start out soon even if we have to carry Valor."

"Yeah I know Riddick. I don't want to see her get fried." Riddick gave Johns that look again. "You sure you're feeling okay Johns?"

"Yeah I may want the money for the two of you...I may even feel the urge to kill you both at times but I have hunted you both down for so long." Johns looks out to the horizon. "We should get moving somewhat before daylight comes. This way you can see what I can't." Riddick nodded and they took everything they would need for there walk back. Riddick picked up Valor and put her over his shoulder. Johns carried most of the things inside of a wrapped up sleeping bag. Then took another sleeping bag rolled it up and carried that too.

"So back there Johns you were about to say something." Riddick walked close to Johns. "What was it?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that nothing shit Johns."

"Fine you wanna know. I feel like if anything happened to the two of you that my life would be useless. I made my life hunting you both down. Not much else for me."

Johns was very serious and Riddick knew it. He gave out a smile and dropped the subject.

"So what's the plan Riddick?"

"Not sure yet give me time."

"Hey no problem we have all the time it takes to walk back to the palace." Johns laughed and they walked. As the sun started to come up Riddick put his goggles on. Valor started to wake up and they stopped so she could get her bearings.

"How you doing?" A little dazed she answered Johns. "Dizzy." Riddick looked her over and figured out why. "We need to get something for her to drink those

shocks are dehydrating her." Johns grabbed out the brandy. "What about this?"

"That will dehydrate her more but it may give her a sugar rush till we can find some water." Riddick gets the brandy from Johns and gives it to Valor. She starts drinking it fast but stops. "Ok that's enough." Johns laughs. "Too strong?" Riddick laughs too.

"No that's not it I just had enough." Valor answered.

"Do you need help walking?" Riddick asked. "I am good thanks though."

"Ok then lets continue walking."

The three started off again and by mid-day they reached a very small village. Unlike the ones they had seen earlier. This one was very small and the people in it weren't hiding. The Village looked the same as the others but the people were less afraid.

"They don't look like they get to many visitors here." Riddick looks at Johns. "Yeah you might be right."

"Can I help you three?" A tiny voice said to them. Valor spotted a young woman and walked up to her. "Do you have any water?" Valor's voice was soft and sweet Riddick hadn't heard that voice in so long it brought back old memories. Johns never heard her speak that way to anyone he was in shock.

"Right this way." The three followed the young woman and Valor was the only one that spoke to her. "What's your name?"

"Lanna and yours?"

"Valor and this is my husband Riddick and our friend Johns." Riddick and Johns said nothing but the expressions on there faces were priceless.

"A pleasure to meet you all. The water is right this way and if you need anything more please let me know."

"Some food if that is ok." Riddick said.

"Yes of course please sit I will get you water and food."

The three sat and Johns whispered to Valor. "Friend huh...why did you say that?"

"Look at these people Johns they don't care who we are as long as we aren't part of Falox's army. The last thing I want them to know is that you're a Merc."

Riddick and Johns had to agree she had thought this through. Lanna arrived with some food and water.

"Here enjoy I advise you to stay the night here though there aren't any other Villages on this route between here and the palace. That is where you three are headed isn't it?"

They all nodded.

"Well then I would wait here till late tonight then start walking before day brake so the water I give you when you leave will last you till you get back to the palace."

"Thank you Lanna we will." Riddick was about to protest till he saw Valor's face. Lanna left and went back to her family Valor, Johns, and Riddick ate and drank. They rested so they could regain there strength. It had almost been 12 hours since her last shock and as she sat looking out at the people in the Village she started to feel it coming on. She fell to the ground screaming out. "RIDDICK!" Johns and Riddick flew to her side and Lanna ran over as well.

"The Lord Falox has put black magic on her. Here put this between her teeth it will help." Lanna hands Johns a small leather strap that had been sewn into a log shaped bite guard. He put it in Valor's mouth and she bit down on it nearly breaking the leather with her sharp teeth. It was the first time either one of them noticed her fang like canines.

"Stay awake Valor." Johns said to her. Riddick held her as the shock passed. This time she was still awake and the bite guard fell from her mouth as she caught her breath. Johns picked up the bite guard and handed it to Lanna but not before he examined it seeing the crushed leather and the holes she left in it. Lanna left to get more water for Valor and Johns was the first to ask.

"Where the hell did those come from?" Valor a bit dazed looked at Johns in confusion. Then saw the look on Riddick's face. Lanna came back with the water and

Valor drank it down fast.

"I will get you more."

"No no more I am ok." Valor said.

"Very well I will be over here if you need more." Lanna walked away over to her home. Valor looked at both Riddick and Johns who was still waiting for an answer. She put her hand to her mouth when she tasted a copperish metallic taste on her tongue. She had nicked her lip at some point and the blood was in her mouth.

"Oh these." She pointed at her teeth. "I had them sharpened in Slam "72" there were no way of getting any weapons so I created my own."

Johns was nearly knocked off his feet by the answer. Riddick was kind of in shock too which was not like Riddick to be in shock at all.

"You mean you bit people?" Johns asked. "Correction killed people." She replied.

"Wow than I guess I am glad I am on your good side." Johns smiled. "Baby I never knew you liked the taste of blood." Riddick said as she sat up

"Well I never said I liked it just that I used them to kill people." They nodded. "Slam "72" is that were you got that 72 tattoo on the back of your neck?"

Johns looked confused. "She has Tattoos?"

"Yeah that's were it came from. I had no choice I put up a fight on the transport that took me there and they knocked me out. When I woke up I was in the slam and the tat was there."

"A way of saying you were there huh?"

"Yeah."

"She has tattoos?" Johns asked again. Riddick laughed. "Yeah two of them. One on her neck that we were just talking about and the one on her low back of the angel of death with it's wings spread."

"Angel of death? Why that?"

"It is a symbol of my race, the Talerians. My race is full of people who have different beliefs and to bind them all everyone is tattooed at age15 with this symbol."

Valor answered Johns.

"Interesting." Johns said as he and Riddick helped Valor to her feet.

"Now what?" Johns asked.

"Lets relax we have a long walk ahead." Riddick said. They all got some rest and as night fall came they awoke to Lanna giving them two big canisters of water.

"Not sure how long this will last you but here is some food as well and a bit guard for you Valor." The three thanked her and got things together as they headed off toward the palace again. Once they started walking in the darkness Riddick and Valor took off there eyewear. Johns had a small light but nothing to bright. As they walked Johns got closer to the two of them and bumped Valor playfully.

"So seeing as how we have a long walk ahead of us. Can I ask you a question?" Valor looked at Johns and placed her hand over the dim light.

"As long as you keep that light far enough away from my face. Why are you using that anyway? I can tell there is a little lighting from that moon."

"Ahh you're right there is but I like to see where I am stepping." Valor laughs and so does Riddick. Even Johns got a laugh in there.

"So what's your question Johns? But before you ask why didn't you Kill me and why are you being so nice all of a sudden? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Nahh I already told Riddick I have mad it my whole life to track you two down I am not about to loose my life's work." She laughed seeing there was more too it then just that. She thought to herself we must be growing on him. "Ok so back to your question."

Johns looked at Riddick who had his hand on the small of Valor's back. "What is the story between you two?"

Riddick stopped dead and glared at Johns. He didn't want to relive history. Johns stopped and looked at Riddick and Valor looked at the both of them.

"Ok what's going on?" Riddick didn't speak. "I am sorry Riddick I mean I don't want to cause you to get angry but I have to know." Valor went to Riddick's side and pulled his face to her then kissed him. She saw the look in his face the one that said I am sorry. Then she turned to Johns. "It's not that he hates reliving the past as do I but if you really want to know you're going to have to give me a very good reason why."

Riddick and Valor waited. Johns kneeled down and looked up at them. There glowing eyes waiting for the reason why he was so interested in there past. He thought of stupid reasons he could give but decided on the truth.

"Look I never even knew you two were married to begin with and almost everyday I am learning new things about you both. I am not asking for your life story cause I have a feeling that would take forever. I just want to know is all. I have no good reason for it but I do respect you both enough not to force the issue. So I will drop it and we can keep moving."

Valor admired his honesty so did Riddick. Johns started walking away and they followed close behind. Suddenly Valor gave Riddick a look he knew what she was asking without saying anything. He nodded and gripped her hand bringing it to his lips for a small kiss. They looked at Johns who suddenly was very quiet. Valor thought now was a good time so she started.

"I am sure you know Riddick's past about being an elite company ranger." Johns nodded and Valor continued. "Well it was before he was assigned to Sigma Galaxy. He and a few of the new rangers landed on my home planet. Some of them were rude and rough and rugged. Others were very quiet and didn't make a lot of trouble. They were there on a few months pass awaiting assignment. Some of the men had wounds. It looked as though they had seen some combat but it was more from fighting with each other. Riddick was one of them that had a few wounds. They all went in search of med supplies but some didn't have any credits. So they stole what they needed. I remember the day I met Riddick Like it was yesterday. He was walking through the market place to get some medical supplies. I was at a merchant buying medical supplies and a lot of them for my clinic. When I turned my head I saw a younger Riddick standing there I smiled at him and he gave a small smile back. All the while thinking how he could get some of my supplies. Once I was done I started to walk away towards my clinic. I guess he got ahead of me because the next thing I knew he grabbed me and pulled me into a small alleyway."

"Sounds like Riddick alright." Johns laughed. "Do you wanna hear or not Johns?" Riddick said. "Please continue Valor." She continued as they walked.

"We were hidden from public view and he put his combat knife to my throat. Thinking I was going to be afraid of him. It didn't work out that way. I had dropped the bag in front of him and I could see he was looking into it That's when I noticed he was bleeding through a bandage on his side. As he bent down to pick up the bag his blade pierced my skin and cut me rather badly right above the left collar bone. I didn't wince or cry or even move. When he looked up he quickly removed the blade putting it away. Then he grabbed a piece of cloth and held it on the wound. He whispered in my ear. "Please forgive me I did..." Before he could finish I hushed him. With out a word I took him to the clinic. I sat him down and patched him up then took care of myself. He walked over putting his hand on my back then leaned down and kissed my shoulder. Then he stared at me and I got so caught up in his gaze that I didn't realize I was falling in love with him. I don't think he realized it either. I saw him everyday he wanted to marry me and the day he went to ask my mother was there. I introduced him to my mother who didn't like him. He knew this was a problem by the face that I had made and asked after my mother left expecting to get a no but when I said yes he almost hit the floor. We got married in a rush and then my mother found out a week later. She was so mad she didn't talk to me after that. I didn't care because our love was strong. Then he had a meeting with his commander and he asked if I would meet him for dinner after I closed the clinic."

Riddick started to walk ahead of them not wanting to hear the rest Johns was going to go after him but Valor motioned to him to leave Riddick be. He did as she

told him and she finished the story.

"His meeting ended earlier then he thought so he wanted to surprise me and meet me at the clinic before I left but the surprise was on the both of us. As I closed up the clinic I was approached by some of the same rangers that Riddick had gotten off the ship with. They started touching me and when I used what Riddick taught me against them they attacked me. They heard footsteps and dropped me I had some severe wounds and began to black out. The last thing I remember seeing was Riddick's boots and I know he tried to wake me. When I woke up a few days later I was inside the clinic and my partner had patched me up. That's when he told me Riddick thought I was dead and that he took the assignment to go out to Sigma 3. He also told me that the men that attacked me were dead. I not sure if Riddick killed them or if someone else did."

Johns just nodded and they headed over to where Riddick sat down. When Valor stopped in front of him he gave her a look. "You done baby?"

"Yeah Johns is up to speed on us." She sat down next to Riddick and Johns in front of us. "Well he may be up to speed but I need to know something."

"Sure baby ask me anything." She noticed Johns looking at Riddick's hand. She looked down and saw that Riddick had his shiv out and was playing with it.

"Ok Tell me everything that happened between the time I left you and when you found me again." She watched as he dug the shiv into the dirt. He didn't look

happy. "Um.. nothing to tell baby."

She got up and walked away. Johns knew better he knew some of her past but he wasn't about to say anything. Valor stood as if she was upset and didn't want to talk about things that happened. Riddick had gotten up so fast he didn't have time to warn Valor that he was heading towards her. Seeing the shiv Johns thought the worst about this conversation. He got up and approached Riddick who just reached Valor.

"Don't give me there is nothing to tell baby crap. Spill it." Valor looked at Johns who was shrugged off by Riddick. "Fine."

She started to tell them how after Riddick left and once she got on her feet. That she took her father's ship and went searching for Riddick. Only to find out that she couldn't get to him. Then when he was branded a criminal she went looking for him again and didn't stop. She bumped into mercs along the way getting information from them at first by telling them she was a merc. After awhile they didn't believe her anymore. She started killing off the mercs looking for Riddick and became a very fast and efficient killer. Then she told him how she had to seduce some people to get the information she wanted which got Riddick angry. She quickly calmed him by telling him she had never slept with any other man besides Riddick in her entire life and she wasn't about to start. She would get them where she wanted them and kill them. She went on to tell him about all the different slams she had been in. From the single max slams to the triple max slams. She escaped them all and was branded a criminal worse then Riddick. Those things only fueled the fire he had burning inside him. He never thought of his love as what she had become and on one hand wished she didn't and on the other was glad she did because he knew that meant she could handle herself when need be. Johns watched just making sure Riddick didn't hurt her. There was a long silence then Riddick broke it when he saw Valor's face she looked as though she was in pain. Not physical pain but pain from telling him all of the things she had gone through.

"I am sorry I wasn't there for you." He looked at Johns and asked him if he could give them a moment alone. He nodded and backed away. Riddick looked Valor right in her eyes his were a mix of anger and sadness. She could see that he looked like he was about to cry.

"It's ok baby I understand I just didn't want you to know all of this I need you with your head clear so we can get outta here together." She put her hand on his face and he closed his eyes and push his face into her hand.

"Now we should continue on because the sun will be up in a few short hours."

"You are right...Johns lets go we are moving on."

The three started to move ahead toward the palace. As they moved on they all had found a new respect for one another. Valor went through another painful shock and Riddick and Johns took care of her. They had only a day and a half left to make it to the palace before Falox would fry Valor. Once Valor recovered they moved on only taking short stops for water and food. With every shock Valor received Riddick grew more enraged. It was even starting to make Johns enraged. Valor was too busy trying to think of a plan to get off the planet to get mad. They now had a day left and more then a day's walk ahead of them. Riddick didn't want to think of that he used it as fuel to move faster. Johns started getting rid of the things they didn't need anymore and he moved faster.

Meanwhile back at the palace Falox was watching them and knew every movement they made. He even watched a few choice moments that Valor and Riddick had together when Johns was asleep. He knew they were going to be late but being the ruler he was he knew how to make them hurry. He had his warlords wait till after Valor had the next shock and told them for every hour they aren't here shock her. They nodded and did as they were told.

As the three walked on they could see they were almost 6 hours away from the palace. Riddick looked at Valor who seemed ok and Johns said.

"Hope he isn't the kind of guy that takes a time frame seriously."

The next thing they knew Valor was being shocked again. Riddick and Johns looked at each other.

"That fuck he hit her early it has only been..." Riddick finished Johns's statement. "An hour."

Once she recovered they moved faster then as soon as an hour hit she was on the ground again. This happened 2 more times before Riddick blew a fuse.

"He is going to torture her till we get there."

Johns looked at Riddick. "More like all of us Riddick seeing that we gotta watch her go through this shit."

"It is going to kill her."

Johns looked down at Valor who was now out cold. "No offence Riddick but I have a feeling that might be what he wants."

Riddick knew that Johns might be right and tears started to well up in his eyes. Johns noticed that and took Riddick by the arm.

"Don't do that not now it aint over yet. Pick her up and lets go. We will deal with Falox later over this."

Riddick picked up Valor as him and Johns ran to the palace. They ran up the palace stairs and stopped right in front of the guards that Falox sent to meet them.

"I think it is the welcoming party." Johns said.

"I think you're right Johns." Riddick said with an evil grin.

The guards took the three to Falox who was waiting for them. Falox started laughing and turned his attention to Riddick who was still carrying Valor.

"Put her down Riddick."

Riddick did as he was told and Falox ordered his warlords to wake her. They did and she woke with a start. Riddick picked her up and hugged her. He eyed

Falox from behind his goggles.

"Well you're late..."

Johns intruded "But we are here now." Falox glared at Johns for interrupting him. "You know Johns I have killed men for less. If I were you I wouldn't do that

again."

Johns stood there and kept quiet and Falox continued.

"As I was saying you're late but seeing as how you showed I will let it go."

Johns started to relax thinking that Falox wasn't such a bad guy after all. But appearances can be deceiving and that's why Valor and Riddick didn't believe that Falox was done yet. They waited they knew he had something in mind for them they could tell by the way he was eyeing them. Johns smiled and they shookthere heads letting him know that Falox wasn't finished.

"I will even give you a somewhat nicer place to stay while you are all here." Falox said smiling at the three.

"What's the catch?" Valor said.

Falox got up from his throne and walked towards them laughing.

"My dear Valor what makes you think there is a catch?"

Riddick decided he would answer. "Because there's always a catch."

Falox gave a wicked smile. "Ahhhhh... You are right there is a catch. Not just one but three."

Johns was no longer relaxed. Riddick and Valor waited.

"So what's the catch?" Johns asked.

"Well I have a test for each of you."

"What kind of tests?" Riddick asked.

"So glad you asked Richard. They are tests to find out just what you three are capable of. After all you never did beat Garrax you only escaped him."

Johns looked at Falox. "So we all are going to be put to the test together again against three different people?"

"No Johns you each will have a separate test while the other two watch."

"What happens if we fail?" Valor asked already knowing the answer.

"Then you die. It is just that simple. Pass and you shall live...Well for the moment anyway until I can decide what to do with the three of you."

They weren't at all thrilled with this new wrench thrown into there plans to get off the planet but they had to get a ship and Falox controlled the ships. They were going to have to deal with it till they could find a way to either bring Falox down or escape. Valor and Riddick knew there was no chance for escape so they would have to kill Falox but that meant finding a weakness. Everyone has a weakness it only waits to be found and when they find it they plan on using it to there advantage.

"So here is how this will work. You will go to your new quarters and I shall get this test ready for the first to go. The one that will go first will be taken out and escorted to the arena. Then the two left behind will be shackled together and sitting in front of my warlords as we watch. Now off to your new quarters I hope you like them."

Falox turned and went back to his throne. The guards grabbed the three and took them down a large hall filled with beautiful art work and statues made of gold. As they reached a big red door Valor noticed that there was a blue light coming from under the door and pointed that out to Johns and Riddick. When the door opened it was another hallway. The blue light that Valor saw was because the hall was painted blue and the floor went from gold and black marble to blue and black marble. As they walked they saw many weapons in glass cases and several doors that were guarded. Some of the doors were open and inside were the most lavish rooms. Then they saw many women they were part of Falox's concubine. They were dressed in very skimpy clothes and has gold collars and wrist guards on each with a different symbol on them. The guards pushed them along as they reached the end of the hall there was a set of big black doors. Two guards opened the doors and led them into a huge room it had two beds and a large table and a bathroom off to the side. They looked at the guards in confusion as to why such a nice room. That's when they saw there were no windows and the room had metal rods that extended from the ceiling to the floor. The entire room was a huge electroshock room.

"Guess if we get outta line they zap all of us." Johns said. "Well lets not let them." Valor added.

They made themselves comfortable in the nice room and waited to see who would be first. The doors opened and they stood up as the guards grabbed Valor first saying.

"Lord Falox always said ladies first." Riddick wanted to protest and so did Johns but they both knew they would get zapped. They took Valor to the arena and then went back for Riddick and Johns. The two were shackled and placed in front of the warlords and Falox with the woman by his side again. Riddick noted and whispered to Johns.

"She must be the old king's queen."

"Yeah she has a collar on too." Johns added.

Falox waited as Valor was led into the ring of the arena she was given only one weapons a combat knife. She looked up seeing Johns, Riddick, The warlords and Falox with the woman.

"Ok my dear Valor for you I have three special parts of my test. First part of my test you will have to fight them."

The gates opened and out came these two large creatures. A type of alien that had no long fang like teeth and claws as sharp as razors. they had a long tail that had a sharp point at the end and they whipped that around fast. They were 7 feet tall and about 4 feet wide. Johns eyes got wide when he saw the creatures. Riddick was on the edge of his seat.

"Let the test begin."

Once Falox said that the creatures lunged for Valor. She dodged them and was working on finding a weak spot. Once she found it she took a hit in the arm from one of there tails. Riddick almost jumped up.

"She is fine Richard just let her continue." Falox said laughing.

Valor heard Falox and the laugh got the creatures attention and that's when Valor struck. She took the knife and shoved it into the first creatures neck then with the knife still in its neck she slid herself around its back and dragged the knife through. The creature made a loud hissing screech. The other one turned and went to whip Valor but she ducked and it took out the head of the creature she was on. Now with one down and the second to go she wasted no time and sliced off thetail of the one she killed and whacked the other one in the neck with the sharp point then got behind it and snapped its neck. Once they were both dead she lookedat Falox. Johns was impressed and so was Falox. Riddick knew what she could do so it just made him happy to see her only receive a scratch.

"What's next Falox?" She said as the guards hauled off the dead bodies. Falox smiled.

"Them." He said as he pointed to the next gate. The guards quickly got out of the way as the animals were let loose. They were some kind of cat creature with sharp teeth and they had similar eyes like Valor and Riddick. As the animals snarled she kneeled down. She put the combat knife away and put her hand out.

"Is she nuts?" Johns asked Riddick.

"No you'll see." Riddick answered. Meanwhile Falox was on the edge of his seat waiting. The animals approached her there were 3 of them and they surrounded her. Sniffing and snarling then she touched one of them. The other two laid down next to her and began to purr as the one she was petting started to purr as well. She looked up at Falox who was amazed he never saw anyone handle those vicious animals like that.

"It's an animal thing." She said. Johns nearly fell off his seat. "Well I'll be damned... She can tame even the wildest beasts. Hmmmm that would explain why you married her." He said jokingly to Riddick who laughed. "Yup."

Falox got up and sent the last test in 20 guards but the beasts were still in there with her. She used that to her advantage. The beasts protected her and went after the guards until the warlords choked them sending them to the ground wincing in pain. Valor saw the animals in pain and got angry still 15 guards. Riddick bent down to Johns.

"Watch this." Johns watched. She started picking off guards and shooting them with there own weapons. Cutting their throats and snapping necks. Now there were 3 guards left. The last three guards were the biggest of the bunch. They went for Valor the first she fought with got her good he punched her hard in the stomach but she shrugged it off and grabbed his weapon turning it on him by placing it under his chin and pulling the trigger. The next guard she somersaulted over to, ducking under his shots. She took the combat knife and buried it to the hilt up under his chin, the blade visible from his open mouth. Now without any weapons it was down to her and the last guard. He got some good punches in and she got him real good in the face and knees. He was tough and she only had one option for a weapon. She attacked him and when he fell back some she jumped on his back and tried to break his neck it wasn't working though so she did the only thing she could she tilted his neck to the side and bit his neck tearing a chunk of his neck out. He bled to death almost instantly. When she got up she was looking down. Her arm covered in blood from where the creature got her and bruises starting to form. The surprising thing was when she looked up. There was no blood on her face or anything. Falox was so amazed he loved what he saw her do. Riddick and Johns having seen it first hand now knew why she was worth more then Riddick.

"Damn she is worse then you." Johns said. Riddick didn't say anything he was concerned more with her wounds. Falox stood up and was clapping.

"Bravo Valor bravo. Take her back to the room along with these two and clean the place up. Our next test will begin in two hours." He walked away and the lady left with him. The guards took Riddick and Johns away before they got Valor out of the arena.

They were in the room for about ten minutes when the guards threw Valor in.

"You guys have a way with women don't ya. I pity your wife's." Right after Valor said that a guard slipped her in the face. She didn't flinch but she lunged for him and he tapped his finger on the button on his wrist it was the button to set off the electric current in the room. She backed away but growled. The guards left and Riddick came over to her looking at the wound that had been cleaned up.

"Guess I hit a nerve huh?" She laughed. "Yeah baby guess you did...You ok? That wound looked bad."

"I will be fine."

Johns walked over to them both. "Who do you think is going next?"

"Well it can only be you and me Johns I am betting you."

Johns looked shocked. "Why me?"

"Because he doesn't really care if you survive the test." Valor said to them both.

"Why do you think he would care if either one of you did?"

"Because I have a feeling he has other plans in mind for us."

Riddick knew what she meant he had a funny feeling about that too. Johns just walked over to the bed and plopped down.

"Well then I guess I should get some rest before they come and pull me out to that death ring."

Johns laid on the bed and passed out about 5 minutes later. Valor was sitting on the other bed and Riddick approached her.

"I hate seeing marks on you baby."

"I know I feel the same way about you but what's done is done baby and we can't stop it from happening." Valor said with her head down as she laid back on the bed with her feet still touching the floor.

"True but I don't want to talk about that now." He slid next to her on the bed kissing her gently. "I have to ask this once..."

"Sure baby what is it?" Valor asked.

"Have you ever given any thought to having a baby?" Riddick was very serious. Valor's eyes snapped open and she could see he was being serious.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Was wondering when we get outta here if we could start trying I would love to have a daughter like you."

Valor laughed. "Or a son like you..."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah I have thought about it baby many times. But why do we have to wait to start trying who says we can't start now?"

Riddick got all excited and kissed Valor. "Yes lets." Valor still had one small secret that she hadn't yet told Riddick and she had no idea how to tell him. As they made love while Johns was asleep she put it out of her mind. Then once they had gotten dressed and they sat cuddled together she started thinking about it again. She was just about to tell Riddick and the guards came in and took Johns. A few minutes passed and they got Riddick and Valor. She debated a long time and figured after Riddick was finished with his test she would tell him. Johns went through his test next and passed but he was badly wounded and they patched him up and threw him in with Riddick and Valor who helped him to the bed.

"Damn Johns those are bad." Riddick said.

"That fuck knew I couldn't kill those things with a combat knife. I have to thank you for the tip though Valor if it wasn't for you I would be dead."

"Hey Johns you saved my life I saved yours we are even."

He nodded and they relaxed. In a few hours Riddick would be up and Valor wanted to tell him. She almost did several times but something always stopped her. A few hours later they all were back at the arena only this time Riddick was the one in the ring. Valor watched as he passed the first test no problem. The second was as easy as when she had been down there but when it came to the third test Falox stopped the guards and said.

"I want you to bring it." Everyone seemed to know what it was except the three of them. They waited to see and Valor got to the edge of her seat she started mumbling and Johns looked at her.

"What's the matter Valor?" She looked at him with a slight bit of worry on her face the same kind they had shown for her when she was being shocked. Then she looked away and started mumbling again this time Johns could make out what she was saying.

"I knew I should have told him... I knew it."

"Should have told him what Valor?"

She looked at Johns and then to the ground. Then she whispered. "That he has a son."

"What? When?"

"Back when I was almost killed I had a baby boy not to long after."

Johns knew she had only been with Riddick so he knew it was definitely his. "Where is he now?"

"Safe back on my home planet with my cousin."

"What's his name?"

"Viktor"

"You need to tell him Valor."

"I will once he gets out of that ring."

"So you really wanna have another kid then?"

She laughed at him. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Yeah right who can sleep."

"True... of course I do but only if it is with Riddick."

"You truly love him don't you?" He was very sincere.

"Yes I do Johns."

They smiled at one another and Falox had heard it all. What would he do with this information? And what is this it that Riddick is waiting to fight?


	11. Chapter 11

**Planet of Tygeria: Falox Saga - Chapter 11 of 21**

**By Scrooge**

Riddick stood in the arena awaiting his final test. The gates across from him opened, Riddick told himself. "Make it quick, Riddick. Make it quick."

Suddenly, out from the gates came the Tygerian Lord Falox accompanied by 4 guards all ready to open fire at Riddick at his slightest move. Surprised, Johns and Valor looked to behind them to see if Falox was still sitting in his throne, but he was gone and somehow now in the arena ring approaching Riddick.

Valor spoke out to herself. "Damned warlords."

When Falox and the guards met Riddick with a good distance between them he spoke. "I hope you're ready for your last test, Richard."

Riddick smiled. "I dearly hope it is you."

Falox gave a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, I bet you would wish you could fight me, Richard. But I am a man with brains and with my brains I have decided to test a functionality of a former elite ranger on something more than just his combative skills."

"How did you know?"

Falox gave another laugh. "You forget, Richard. I copied your wife's entire memory into my brain. What she knows, I know." Falox gave the guards a quick signal as they approached Riddick and took away the combat knife given to him as a weapon. "Don't worry, you won't need it for this test." Riddick continued to stare at Falox coldly, but his glare was unseen behind his googles. "So, what comes to mind is that if I know everything your wife knows then what is it that Richard could not know during his time away from her." He gave another smile. "I was going to send in a couple of guards on combat horses to test how you really stand up to battle, but instead, I've decided to test out your compassion. Your heart. What can make Richard break down?" He began walking and circling around Riddick. "I had no clue until I overheard Claire began talking to the bounty hunter about a little situation that you are not aware of. And instead of watching you die in battle. I feel it more intriguing and interesting to see how can such a proclaimed murderer as yourself deal with compassion and emotions."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Falox gave a smile and looked up to his warlords. "Bring her to me." With their black magic, the warlords transported Valor from the throne area to the arena's ring as she surprisingly noticed that she was now standing in between Lord Falox and Riddick.

"What's going on? What happened?" She asked as she looked at both of them.

Falox answered. "That really doesn't matter at this point Claire. It seems as if though Riddick's last test will be compassion, and we both need your help for that."

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked with a more coldly tone.

"Just tell Richard your little secret, that's all. We will be watching the rest." Falox said as he turned to leave and exit the gates with his guards.

Valor coldly watched Falox leave as she said. "I hate the way he calls you Richard."

"What's your secret, Claire?" Riddick asked from behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Planet of Tygeria: Falox Saga - Chapter 12 of 21**

**By "Valor"**

Valor turned and faced Riddick. "Please don't call me Claire I don't go by my middle name anymore."

Riddick looked annoyed because she hadn't answered the question. "What are you hiding from me? Because Falox must think it is very important if he is using it as a test."

Johns could hear and see everything he just hoped that Riddick didn't take the news badly. Knowing that he wanted children it should be ok but not knowing he has a child that may not go over so well. After all if Valor would have died the kid would have died with her. That would have killed Riddick to learn that. But Johns was more concerned as to how he will react now. Johns turned to Falox and said.

"Falox that was a dirty thing to do. You could have at least let her tell him when they were alone."

Falox just laughed and waited for Valor to tell Riddick about his son.

Valor wanted to ring Falox's neck. She had a look on her face that had a slight saddened look but it wasn't sadness she was expressing. Looking right at Riddick she just blurted it out. "The night I was left for dead outside the clinic I was ...I was pregnant..." Riddick stood there he was about to say something and Valor cut him off. "Just so you know I didn't know till after I woke up and you were gone. The baby was born fine and is with my cousin back on Taleria. I was going to tell you many times but didn't know how."

Riddick looked to Valor not showing any expression but if his eyes could be seen then all would see the tears in his eyes. "Well then it's good that you didn't know before you were attacked because if you would have known I would want to know why you hid that. But why the fuck did you hid it from me now? I mean you told me everything else that you hid. Valor..."

She didn't let him finish. "I didn't intend on keeping it from you but when I saw the position we were in here I didn't want to distract you with it. Back in the room I wanted to tell you but I knew you had to fight and I didn't want that to be on your mind as you tried to fight. You know me better I would never have hid it unless I needed to."

Riddick nodded and that's when his emotions took control. "Baby I wanted to be there for it all. I am so sorry you had to go through it all alone."

"I know you did and I wanted you there too. Your son knows who you are I mad sure of that. I also made sure that no one tells him otherwise." She was speaking of her mother who hated Riddick.

"A son. I have a son...What's his name?"

"Yes a son and his name is Viktor."

Johns watched for a minute he thought Riddick was going to blow up at Valor but he was glad he didn't. As he looked to Falox who looked very interested in the fact that Riddick was showing a softer side of himself he also noted that the woman by his side looked scared and her eyes were screaming for help.

Meanwhile back in the Ring. Riddick pulled Valor into a hug and kissed her. "I hope we can see him son I would like to meet my son. How old is he now?"

"You will baby. Oh he is about 5years old now."

"I have missed a lot. So have you I am assuming."

"Yes I have missed a lot too."

Riddick hugged her tight and whispered. "And you still want to have another?"

"Yes this time you can be there for it all." She whispered back. Falox took it all in and then just as quick as she was in the ring she was back by the warlords again and Riddick was alone. Johns looked at her with a smile.

"Guess you weren't expecting him to take it so well huh?"

"No I wasn't but I am glad he did."

Riddick got pissed and started to growl. "So the test is over I guess."

Falox didn't answer Riddick and he motioned to the guards who took Valor and Johns away and then took Riddick out of the ring. Back in the room Valor waited for Riddick. Johns was in the bathroom washing up somewhat. When the doors opened you could hear Riddick growling and they threw him in and slammed the doors.

"You ok baby?"

"Fine just asked a question and got no answer. It pissed me off. Where's Johns?"

Valor pointed to the bathroom. Riddick nodded and sat next to her he had some wounds and bruises but that didn't bother him at all. Johns exited the bathroom and looked at them.

"So I guess he is going to have another mind fuck in store for us later. Either that or he will just work our nerves till me die."

"Nice embellishment." Riddick said with a laugh.

"Yeah well this sure aint no pleasure cruise. Have you come up with anything yet Valor?"

"Still working on it. Give me some time." She said as she placed her head on Riddick's chest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Planet of Tygeria: Falox Saga - Chapter 13 of 21**

**By Scrooge**

Nothing much happened within the past few hours until nighttime fell. Valor gave Riddick more insight on the pregnancy and the birth of Viktor and John idly listened as well.

"You two know that Falox was expecting for you two to go at each other's throat." said Johns.

"What is he up to?" Valor asked. "I mean, these games he's playing with us. Why doesn't he just kill us already."

"Where's the fun in that?" Riddick answered.

"Well, personally, I'm getting tired of it. I just want to find a way to get off this planet. I'm getting tired of seeing that little smirk on Falox's face." Johns replied.

Then a sheet of paper slid under the door and whomever was behind it immediately ran away.

The three looked confused at the actions and without answering any questions Riddick stood to retreive it from the ground.

"What is it?" Valor asked.

"A letter...to us." Riddick stated staring that the paper.

"What does it say?"

Riddick gave a smile as you can tell he was near the end of the letter. "I can't say. You have to read it for yourselves." He then handed the paper to Valor.

She gave the paper a glance and gave off the same smile as Riddick's earlier one. "I think we have our idea." She handed the paper to Johns as he read it to himself:

Prisoners,

First note, please do not speak any contents of this letter aloud. Lord Falox is watching and listening to you even as you are reading this letter. I am one of the guards of Lord Falox's palace. As you already know, many of the guards here are not favorable to Lord Falox's ruling here on our planet. The reason how I know you are aware of this is because I was also one of the guards that accompanied you to fight Garrax. I was there when Tienbooks told you of how Lord Falox ruled our planet and is continuously murdering to prove himself to our people. Now Tienbooks's head is hanging outside of the palace as a symbol, because Lord Falox felt he betrayed him. Prisoners, we want our planet back. We've been wanting it back for awhile, but we did not know anyone powerful enough to overthrow Lord Falox. Many guards here have contemplated on asking if you would be interested in helping overthrow Lord Falox considering the pain he has put the female and her mate through, but our doubts kept us from taking that step. Lord Falox is very powerful whose source of power comes from the warlords who stands by his side. We were afraid that if we were to ask you and failed our heads would be hanging outside of his palace as symbols to the rest of the guards who may decide to betray him. But our time has come to make a decision. We want our planet back even if it means giving our lives. Please help us and in return we will make sure we provide you with whatever you need to safely get off of our planet alive. If you agree, we will speak in the morning, there is much that needs to be done.

Johns finished reading the paper as he then took out his lighter and burned the paper.

"What are you doing?" Valor asked.

"You actually want Falox to find this?" Johns said.

She gave a little smile and nodded. Then Riddick said quietly. "If we're going to talk about this we need to whisper." Referring to if or not Falox is watching them.

Valor whispered. "Think we can trust them, I mean, we don't know if this is another test or not."

Johns answered in his whisper. "If you're planet was ruled by somebody like Falox, I think you would thank whoever the hero is."

"Our problem is, whoever wrote that letter said that 'many' guards are willing to help out."

Valor finished. "Which means, there are some that are afraid to stand up to Falox."

Then Johns finished. "Which mean, that if this goes through. There's going to be a God damn war in Falox's palace."

Riddick smiled. "Win-Win situation."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came and the sun rose as 6 guards came into the room. "Wake you ass up prisoners. It's breakfast time."

Riddick and Valor were already woke, it was Johns that need the shaking to arise from his sleep.

"No trays being slid under a cell crack?" Valor asked.

"You in a deluxe suite now. So you should be honored you're getting the deluxe meal." The guard sarcastically said as he began escorting them out of the room.

They began walking through the hallways on their way to be what was explained to them as palace's cafeteria. As the walk the guard whispered.

"The man that gave you the letter is dead. Lord Falox found out that he interacted with you, but is unaware of why." The guard kept his face forward as he talked. They then knew that this guard was part of the team willing to help get rid of Falox while taking the precaution of Falox watching them.

Riddick whispered back keeping his eyes forward as well. "He sacrificed himself." He gave a small sigh. "So what exactly do you want us to do?"

"In order to kill Falox, you have to kill his warlords."

"And how easy is that?"

"It's not easy at all. Many of the rumors about them aren't true, though a lot of them are."

Riddick gave a slight nod. "So how do I get to Falox?"

"Best time is when he is with one of his concubines. Particulary our Queen. He likes to be alone with her. Which means, before any plan starts, one of you must speak with our Queen."

They were beginning to come close to the cafeteria. "And how do we get to the queen?" Valor quietly asked while also keeping her eyes forward.

The guard answered. "We will think of that later. For now, we'll take it slow. We don't want to raise any suspicions with Lord Falox."


	14. Chapter 14

**Planet of Tygeria: Falox Saga - Chapter 14 of 21**

**By "Valor"**

As they sat down to eat Valor thought she ate but not alot. Then Riddick asked her.

"You ok? you aren't eating much."

She nodded and watched as Johns nearly inhaled his food. There was only one person that was going to be able to get to the Queen. So knowing that she started to debate the plan. She got so side tracked that she didn't see the guards come over till they yelled.

"Hey Prisoner snap outta it!"

She looked up and saw Riddick and Johns standing there with a questioning look on there faces. She stood it was time to go back to the room and as they walked she whispered.

"I only see one way."

Everyone was confused at that point but Johns asked first.

"What are you talking about?"

"To get to the Queen."

They started to listen. Then the guard asked her.

"What way?"

"I have to be the one."

No one said anything but they all knew she was right. The only one who could get close enough is Valor after all she is a woman. Once back in the room the guards whispered to them quickly.

"Later." Meaning we will talk about this later. As they stood around Riddick turned to Valor and in a hug whispered.

"I don't like where you are going with this." She answered him. "But if we want to get off this planet and back to our son this is the only way. I doubt that the Queen would want to speak to you or Johns...But I have been wrong before. I did see her look to Johns at one point with a help me look in her eyes."

They heard something and Valor stopped talking. Riddick and Valor sat on the bed and Johns just paced in front of the door. They were each wondering something different about the same thing. Riddick wondered if Valor was right and if so he would have to let her do this so they can get off this rock. Johns wondered if he could get to the Queen seeing that Valor had been through a lot already so they could get off the planet. Valor just wondered if Riddick and Johns would understand what they weregoing to have to do to survive Falox and get off the planet. Would this really work or did the Queen really want Johns? If not what other way could they bring Falox down and get off the planet alive? A lot of questions that would be answered in time.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Planet ****Of****Tygeria****: Falox Saga Chapter 15 of 21**

**By Scrooge**

Hours after of being served an excellent Tygerian breakfast dish of some of their finest cuisines, dinner time had arrived as the same six guards began accompanying them to the cafeteria again for dinner. Riddick said nothing until the guard broke the first word.

"We've learned that we don't have much time. Lord Falox is beginning to wonder what that letter said."

"So what's the plan?" Valor asked.

"The best way to do this is to get you to the Queen as soon as possible." They were all right. Valor is going to be the one to have the close encounter with the Queen. "She will provide you with all the assistance and advice you need to defeat Lord Falox."

Riddick wasn't wasting any more time. "Will she have to fuck him?"

The guard continued his whisper. "No." He paused. "Well, unless Lord Falox comes in and finds her interesting."

Riddick and Valor gave a long sigh. Even Johns wasn't too happy with the news. Riddick and Valor gave each other a displeasing look. Then the guard spoke. "Please. This must be done for our people and for your safety. We are willing to give our lives for this sake. We are only asking a little less from you."

Valor gave another sigh, hating the fact that she has to subject herself to this risk. "How do we get to her?"

"Riddick and the bounty hunter will cause a riot in hopes of Falox keeping his attention towards them while we sneak you to the concubine quarters." Valor only nodded. "Riddick, we expect you two to attack the east corridor's cafeteria. That is where some of the guards that aren't willing to participate in our fight back are located. The more you take out the more it'll help us in our battle in the long run." Riddick and Johns gave a slight nod. "Once Valor is done talking with the Queen, we will come in and stop the riot and try to convince Lord Falox to bring your back to the dungeon you were at before away from the palace."

They were coming close to the cafeteria again.

"How do you expect us to get out of the room to cause this riot?" Riddick asked.

"A guard is willing to sacrifice his life and take the blame for accidentally leaving your doors unlocked."

Riddick gave a smile. "Nice strategy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the three was escorted back to their room the guard whispered ensuring them. "Remember, to wake up early. Your doors will be unlocked." They all agreed as Riddick and Valor headed for the same bed as Johns took the extra one.

"Riddick, I don't know if I can do this." Referring to her possible sexual encounter with Falox. "What if he does pick me?"

"Don't worry, baby, if he picks you then he'll know who you are."

"You just don't know how bad I wanted to kill him when he first put his hands on me."

Riddick gave a little laugh. "You just don't know how bad I wanted to kill him when he first put his hands on you."

"I'm serious. What should I do if he does try anything? I can't kill him, not with those warlords around him."

"You're doubting yourself?"

"No, I'm just looking at the obvious. Plus you're the only man who I want to make love to."

"I'll trust you to make the right decision."

Johns interrupted. "Can you two please shut up and get some sleep? We do have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Johns then turned back on his bed attempted to fall asleep again.

Riddick and Valor both smile. "He'll never change." He said.

Valor looked at her husband. "And neither will we." As she gave him a kiss.

Afterwards, she felt Riddick's hand grab on her butt and squeezing tightly, but yet gently. "How about we keeping Johns up for another hour or so?"

She gave Riddick her seductive smile. "Sounds good to me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly 5 o'clock in the morning, when Riddick awoke. He knew it was time as he began to wake up the other two as they began to prepare themselves for their mission. They had no weapons so all they could do was get dressed and get themselves mentally ready for their upcoming mission.

Riddick told Valor. "The guard told me to tell you to meet him at the statue that looks like an elephant." Valor nodded as Riddick looked at Johns. "You know this will be the second time ever that we will have fought side by side. I was able to rely on you the first time. How about now?"

"We came here together, we die here together. Don't worry, Riddick. I'm going to do whatever I can to get all of us off this rock. Even if it means fighting next to you."

Riddick nodded back as he asked the two. "You guys ready?"

They all nodded as they headed to their room's front door. Riddick turned the handle and it was unlocked just as promised. He looked back and signaled for Valor to take the lead. As she did the other two followed as they came to the elephant-looking statue. Riddick whispered to Valor. "Wait here." She nodded as the two left towards the east corridor's cafeteria as advised by the guards.

It wasn't too long after until a guard snuck up behind Valor and startled her. Which is not the type of female you want to startle with the reflexes she have, as she exemplified that by grabbing the guard twisting his arm behind his back with her hand on the lower half of his jaw ready to snap his neck.

"Wait, I'm on your side. I'm Jenkins." He quietly pleaded.

She released him. "Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry, but we must not waste anytime. Follow me." Jenkins lead her to a room filled with guards not too far away, they all stood and acknowledged him.

"Who's the female?" one of them asked.

Jenkins answered. "One of the Falox's new bitches." They all gave a laugh. Valor was appalled at what he just said and was hoping that he only said it to get her to the Queen.

"It's amazing at how much pussy he has locked up but yet he still wants some new meat." The same guard spoke back.

Jenkins replied. "At least he made a good pick this time."

"A damn good pick at that." The guard spoke eyeing Valor up and down. "Hey baby, why don't you let me have a go with you, just to make you're up to Lord Falox's standards."

Valor trying to keep her cool responded. "Sorry, I'm only the dedicated property of Lord Falox now."

The guard gave a laugh and looked back to his buddies. "All these sluts are the same."

"Who the fuck are you calling a slut?" she said angrily.

"Let's see, " he responded sarcastically. "the only person in this room who's sole purpose is to let Lord Falox fuck."

"Then I guess you need a career change, don't you?"

With that smart comment, the guard raised his hand to smack the female, but was stopped by Jenkins as he grabbed his hands before it made contact. Valor didn't even give the man a blink as if she was ready for the hit to give her all the reason to murder him. "Do you really think it's a smart move to put a bruise mark on the Lord's concubine?"

He snatched his hand away from Jenkins and he told Valor. "You better be lucky, bitch. Or I'll be the one having your head."

"I'm waiting on you to try."

The two gave each other another cold stare until Jenkins broke the silence. "That's enough, I'm going to go get her dressed and send her up." He led her into a back room as they closed the doors behind them. "Okay, we don't have much time. I'm not for sure how close Johns and Riddick are. And they may have covered a lot of ground with that argument you just had out there." He said as be began retrieving garments from a corner closet.

"I'm sorry, but nobody calls me a slut."

"We don't have time to argue, " He said as he continued pulling out more garments. "but you can't let something simple like that to jepordize this for us."

Valor nodded. "I guess you're right. How come they acted like they never saw me before."

"Regardless of all the pain you guys put Lord Falox through, these guys are stationed and subjected to this room at all hours. They usually don't get to hear the juicy news until another three weeks." He then walked to her. "Quick, put these one."

She took the garments, "What are these?"

"The selected clothing of Lord Falox's concubines. We're going to try to blend you in with the others without him knowing. A less likely chance of you getting caught."

"So I have to dress up like a slut now?"

"Valor, please. We don't have much time."

She gave a slight hesitation then gave him a smile. "Well you're going to have to turn around. I can't have you watch me undress."

Jenkins gave a long sigh. This woman is already taking up too much time. "Fine!" He turned and awaited for Valor to hurrily undress from her clothes and dress into the clothes of the concubines. "I'm done."

Jenkins gave another sigh. "Finally." He turned around and saw Valor in her most beatiful form. The silk garments fell over her body still exposing every aspect of her perfect form while all at the same time still covered up. He could only stare as he saw her naked legs peeking out from the cloth, and the somewhat see through material allowed him to see exactly how the woman looked in her full nakedness. All he could do was stare. "Angel."

"What?"

"You look nothing like a concubine. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen dressed in these garments." Valor had to admit, she did like the way she looking the clothing. "How could you ever be so bad and yet look this good?"

Flattered, she gave herself a little laugh. Then she noticed Jenkins was starting to stare a little too long. She snapped her fingers at him. "Hey, I thought we was running out of time."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He said apologetically as he looked down to the ground ashamed to look back up. "I'll make sure your clothes make it back to your room. We do need to start leaving."

"It's ok to look up. Just remember that I do have a face."

He nodded as he look back up to see her face. "There's only one thing that's going to give you away now."

"What's that?"

"Those glasses. They have to go."

"Sorry, Jenkins. That's where I draw the line."

"But thats you're giveaway. You have to remove them."

"I'm sorry, but that can't happen. I can't see without them."

"Then close your eyes or something. That's how Lord Falox knows you and Riddick. By those glasses." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, this is a failed mission even before it begins if you don't remove them."

Valor was getting a little fustrated with all the little sacrifices she had to make. "Fine then, but those lights better be dimmed when I get there."

"I'll make sure of it."

She removed the glasses and placed it on top of her stack of removed clothing. The room was fairly bright so she kept her eyes closed as he helped her out from the back room and out of the quarters back into the hallway. He whispered to her, "Just pretend like you're looking down. Concubines aren't allowed to look up anyhow."

Valor nodded as she took Jenkin's suggestion as he began leading her up to the stairs and made their stop at the concubine level.

"Why did we stop?" she asked.

"We're here. Now all we have to do is wait on Riddick and Johns's signal."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riddick and Johns finally made it to the east corridor's cafeteria, able to bypass all security checkpoints as Riddick assisted Johns through the dark.

"Are we there yet?" Johns whispered.

"Yeah."

"So what's the plan?"

"Stay down and follow my lead." he said as he placed his goggles back on his face.

"Sounds good to me."

Riddick stood and opened the cafeteria's door as the saw a mess of guards leaned down eating their food, talking, and laughing. They all suddenly stopped and all became dead quiet when they saw the doors open and the obvious detected prisoner standing at the entrance way.

Riddick gave a mischevious smile and sarcastically said in his low tone. "Oops, wrong room."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunfire and rambling was heard from Valor's and Jenkin's position. "I'm guessing that's the signal." She said with her head bent down and eyes still closed.

"Yep, let's go." Jenkins calmly walked Valor towards the doors where they kept the concubines as she heard him speak out.

"She's here to see the queen. All is going as planned as the riot began in the east corridor."

"Good, " another voice said. "let's get her in there."

She felt another guards hand take her by the arm. Jenkins spoke. "Make sure the lights are dim in there for her."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

There were no more arguments heard as she was lead into the room. "The lights are dimmed as requested."

She opened her eyes a little to ensure not too much light would break through. Good, it was dimmed low enough for her. She looked up at the guard that was now assisting her, showing off her glowing eyes. "Thanks." she said with a smile.

The shocked guard could only nod. "Where's the Queen?" she asked.

"Over there in the corner." He pointed in the direction. "In the middle of the other two women."

"Who are they?"

He gave a slight pause. "Her daughters."

She gave him a quick look then back to the Queen as she made her way. Valor could hear the door close behind her as it made the room slightly darker blocking the light from outside, but it was still borderline. She made it to the Queen and sat in front of her and her daughters.

"Are you the Queen?" she asked.

The woman looked back at her. Collar around her neck in the same garments as Valor was in. Clearly the same woman she had seen by Lord Falox's side. "Yes, I am. What happened to your eyes, sweetie?"

"It's a courtesy gift." She replied with a smile. "I am Valor. One of the three that's to help you gain your planet back."

"My planet?" She said. "Look at me Valor. I have fallen to become a sex slave to a man who killed my husband made this entire planet into a burning living desert hell." The daughters looked on as she continued. "I will be very honest with you Valor. I've heard the rumors about you and the two men you're with. I've seen the two of you overcome obstacles even when they were too much for you to handle. That's why I'm looking for your help."

Valor smiled. "Thank you."

"Then I've also seen the three of you fall to Falox and return to this hell hole after you made your escape. I actually thought there was hope until you three came back." She said with her eyes slightly teary. "I'm tired of all of this, Valor. I don't care to rule this planet any longer, my people probably wouldn't even respect me after already knowing what I've stooped to. All I want to see is that fucker dead."

Valor could say nothing, but she tried. "I promise you that we will do our best."

"What if your best isn't good enough? Do you know how many people are relying on you? Not only guards, but also villagers. Word has gotten out and luckily Falox is one of the few that hasn't heard about it. What if you die? Do you know how many people will suffer?"

She only shook her head as the Queen continued. "There is a planet called Earth where very, very long ago a man named Jesus sacrificed his life for the salvation of his people. And he was the son of a God." Valor was quiet as she continued. "Not much is heard from the planet these days, but though the man's death was a sorrowful time it was one of the most remarkable memories his people shared for centuries." She paused. "On this planet, you're not recognized for that. While under Falox's ruling, if you and the two men die, many will follow directly behind you as one by one are murdered with no remorse."

Valor still stayed quiet as she soaked in her information.

"Have you ever been in love, Valor?" Valor nodded. "Is he still alive?"

"He's with me now."

"So he hasn't yet been murdered by a man with cruel intentions of bringing down an entire planet."

Valor stayed quiet, until she noticed a fustration was building. "Wait a minute, I'm confused. You sound like you want our help, but at the same time you sound like you've given up."

"You're right, Valor. I truly don't know if I'm still in for the fight or if I've given up and just let him have his way with me." She looked at her. "What should a Queen in my position do?"

"Trust us. Even if it means that we're your last hope. It's not like you putting your faith in three people. You have guards and villagers ready to take a stand. This may very well be the end of Falox." She looked at her deeply. "But you can't give up on us." She paused. "How can we beat Falox?"

She stood quiet before answering taking in everyone of Valor's words then she spoke. "The warlords."

"What about them?"

"They must be killed before Falox can be killed. There is no other way."

"How do you kill warlords?"

"I've heard one of your men killed a warlord not too long ago. They die just like me and you. Except they both must die at the same time. You cannot give the other time to revive his dead companion. If you do, you're back to square one." Valor nodded. "And forget the rumors you heard about them." She gave a little laugh. "They cannot kill a man without moving a finger or any of that other crazy mess, " Then she gave her a serious look. " but if you see any type of magic coming after you, block it or get the hell out of the way."

Valor nodded. "I suggest that one of you tends to Falox while two of you tends to the warlord. Falox will know his warlords are dead because his powers will be gone, and he will immediately do what he can to overcome his situation." She nodded again. "I also suggest that you get the word to the villagers somehow. Have some guards thats on your side do it, it'll be a lot quicker, since we don't have much time." She paused. "And I almost forgot, lastly and most importantly..."

The Queen was interrupted as the door flew open. It was Falox and two other guards.

"Shit!" Valor thought to herself. "He must've found out!"

But apparently Falox had other things on his mind. "Ladies, I have just received news of a settled riot and I'm looking for a celebration fuck."

The guards gave a laugh. Valor quickly turned her head hiding her eyes from Falox. He began strutting across the long room with the many females obviously terrified of getting picked. "Who will be the lucky female?" He continue to walk across the room until he came within walking distance from the queen. "Oh my dear, I would love to pick you, but you have been my little slave for that past three days now." He continued to look until he saw Valor, but did not recognize her in her new garments. Astonished by her beauty he spoke. "Well hello there, I believe we haven't met." He held out his hand, but Valor didn't stand for him.

"Come on my darling, you can ask any female here, there's no fighting it. You are my pick." He said with a obvious smile.

Then Valor heard Queen speak out. "No, please my lord, take me instead."

"Please, I've done gotten bored with you." He replied.

"I promise to make it more than worth your while, my lord." Valor heard the unzipping of pants as when she peekingly opened her eyes she caught the Queen engulfing Falox's full member into her mouth.

"Oh I love it when you do that."

Then Valor saw her pull it from her mouth as she spoke. "And there is so much more that I've been wanting to show you too, Lord Falox."

Falox got a suspicious look on his face. "And may I ask why such the change of heart?"

The Queen looked back at Valor. "Because I don't want such a woman like that, having you at such at celebration time like this."

Falox regained his smile in approval and he watched the Queen slide his length back into her mouth. "Mmmm, excellent point. But I do need more encouragement."

Valor became frightened as she knew that regardless of the Queen's efforts, Falox was still interested in Valor. She was then once saved again as the daughters of the Queen added to the encourage.

"Then take us as well, my lord. We promise to make it an everlasting experience." They said as one helped stroke while the other kissed on his marked stomach.

Falox was definitely enjoying himself as he spoke. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you two are trying to hide something from me."

The Queen removed Falox's part away from her mouth again. "Now, my lord, who would be that stupid as to betray such a man as yourself."

Valor was burning to take a stand to keep the three from doing what they were doing, but she now understood, the lengths that had to be taken in order for this planet's nightmare to end.

"Hmmm, that is true. And plus, how can I turn down three beautiful women of royalty as opposed to just one who was probably scrapped from under a gutter."

He said as he smiled back at Valor. "Come on ladies, I have a lot of energy to release." He looked at Valor again. "But don't you go too far my sweet, you'll be next if these women here don't wear me out."

She heard as the four left along with the guards, when the doors closed Valor opened her eyes and only saw the other women who seemed to be relieved that he was gone. Valor gave a sigh as she asked another nearby woman. "How long will they be gone?"

She answered. "He'll be gone for awhile. And the ladies will come back nauseas. They did a lot to save you. I hope you come through."

Valor soaked in those words as she waited for Jenkins to come back for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenkins soon came and assured her the mission was a success. He handed the sunglasses to her.

"We even got approval from Falox to send you back to the last dungeon. At least we'll be far away so we can discuss more."

Valor only nodded with the images of the Queen's own sacrifice to save her own. She was led back to the room where Riddick and Johns waited.

"Get a little rest. It's still early, and we're going to try to get you out of here before the day is over." Jenkins said before closing the door behind.

Valor turned to face her two allies and there was Riddick and Johns staring at her features again. Valor could only blush.

"Damn, baby, I have never seen you this beautiful." Riddick said as Valor was still wearing the clothes of the concubine.

"Thank you." She was with a smile.

"Damn it Riddick, why couldn't I have married her?" Johns said still mesmerized by her beauty.

"Watch it Johns, " Riddick said with firmness. "she's still my wife."

"Yeah I know, but damn. I really have never seen her look this good."

Valor spoke playfully. "Why do men have such a hard time looking at the face?" Riddick and Johns both shared a smile and laughed. "Did they at least bring back my clothes?"

Johns, never taking his eyes off Valor, retrived the clothes that were placed on the bed and handed it out to her.

Valor gave another laugh. "Let me go change before you two nut on yourselves."

Johns gave a slight nod. "Yeah, yeah. I think you better go do that."

Valor shook her head with a smile and gave Johns a playful push and headed to the bathroom to change.

When she was done, she came out and asked, "Is this better?"

Johns jokingly replied, "No, not really. But it'll do."

Riddick gave a little laugh who was laying on the bed. Valor jumped on top of Riddick, "Oh you think that was funny?"

Riddick smiled back at her, "Of course not, baby." And gave her a long kiss.

Johns interrupted. "Back to business, guys. What happened with the Queen?"

Riddick gave Johns a strong look. "Are you crazy?" He then whispered. "That fucker might be watching us."

Valor then assured Riddick. "Trust me baby, he has his hands real full right now."

Riddick looked at Valor in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

She began to explain the conversation between her and the Queen. About Falox's source of power and his weakness. She told them about her current mind state, and the awful sacrifice she had to make in order to save Valor. Her face was then filled with guilt and shame as she concluded, "Falox is an animal. Those warlords are his jungle." She thought of the Queen again. "And whatever we have to do, we've got to get her out of there."

They all remained quiet as they rested awaiting their departure.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Planet ****Of****Tygeria****: Falox Saga Chapter 16 of 21**

**By "Valor"**

Riddick started playing with Valor again after seeing her dressed the way she had been he was very turned on. Johns looked at them and said.

"Awww come on you two can you atleast wait on that. You guys are addicted." They smiled and Riddick turned to Johns.

"And you have room to talk." Valor smirked knowing what Riddick was getting at. Johns started to blush.

"I have no idea what you mean by that Riddick." Johns tried to play it cool but was failing.

"Keep telling yourself that."

After a few hours the guards came in and took the three back to the last dungeon they were at which was far enough away to talk. Once the guards put them back they left the doors unlocked but closed.

"We have to keep up apperances but this is how much we trust in you three."

They looked at each other and nodded this would be intresting. Valor looked at Riddick.

"We have to take out the two warlords together or they will keep reviving each other. That means one of us needs to keep Falox busy long enough for the other 2 to kill the warlords." Johns spoke next. "Well I know Ridick wants Falox as much as we do Valor. But the big question is what about the black Magic?"

"We need to avoid the magic as much as possiable. If you see it coming at you move out of the way."

Riddick had kept quiet till now. "I do want Falox but Valor delt with the damn Warlords magic before. I want her as far from that as possiable."

"You are going to let her deal with Falox?" Johns noted with concern.

"Just to distract him till we get rid of those Warlords. She said his magic dies once they do then he is as human as anyone else. That's when I get my crack at him."

Valor looked at Riddick. "How do you want me to distract him?"

"As much as I hate to say it baby. Try showing off those good looks of yours and before you start I am not saying sleep with the man. Just get his attention and keep it."

Johns was stunned so was Valor and the few guards standing by.

"Baby if I do that then he will try and take what I am not willing to give."

"Then you could always make a deal."

"Like what?"

"Tell him you will work for him as one of his worriors I am sure since you proved yourself he will have no problems with that."

"All of this might make him suspect something is going on."

"Just tell him that if he frees Johns and Myself you will stay behind and work for him. I am sure that will work."

They were all quiet and the guards thought that was a good plan that's when one of them spoke.

"We can take Valor to him and you 2 will have to sneek in and take out the warlords as we have him speak to her in privite."

"Sounds like a plan. You up for it baby?" Riddick asked.

"Yeah I can't leave the Queen there to continue like she has been. When do we start?"

The guards spoke. "Tonight after dinner that's when the Warlords are guarding the front doors of the palace as Falox sits with his girls on the throne. He will talk alone then."

They nod and once again Valor was on the spot she just hoped that Riddick and Johns took the Warlords out fast.


	17. Chapter 17

**Planet of Tygeria: Falox Saga - Chapter 17 of 21**

**By Scrooge**

Hours later of planning, Jeffery came from the shadows of darkness from his cell. His comical high-strung character immediately made Riddick, Johns, and Valor smile when he spoke.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you guys are here! You're alive!"

"You're just realizing that?" Valor asked.

"Sorry was sleep. There's no other way to pass time here. So wait a minute, does that mean you beat Garrax?"

Johns with his smile looked Jeffery, "Not the way we hoped, but was able to jump the hurdle."

A huge smile came on his face as he extended his arm past the cell bars pointing at the three. "You guys ran didn't you? I was right all along, you ran."

"We escaped." Riddick said. "There's a difference."

"So what are you guys doing back here if you escaped?"

"It's a long story." Valor stated.

"Oh well, what's the game plan now?"

The three, as well as the guards, looked at each other before answering. "There's about to be a war in the palace." Riddick spoke.

"A war? Between who?"

They began to explain to Jeffery how the soldiers were taking a stand to get their planet back and the plan on Valor distracting Falox while Riddick and Johns took out the warlords.

"There's only one problem with that entire plan." Jeffery spoke calmly.

"What that?" Johns asked.

Then Jeffery yelled out. "There's going to be a God damn war in the palace!" The three gave him a confused look. He continued. "Yes, Valor is very beautiful. But do you think he's going to allow himself to be seduced while a war is going on in his own home?"

They all gave a frustrating sigh as they knew he was right. "So what do you suggest, Jeff?"

"It's a great plan, but if you want to distract Falox, she is going to have to fight him."

Johns spoke out to Riddick. "This crazy, we can't have her stuck in that room..."

"Shhh...I know you had to hear it this time." All was quiet, trying to listen for any sounds.

Riddick then whispered. "He's watching us isn't he?"

Jeffery looked to the ceiling barely nodding.

Valor quietly asked. "How do you know when he's watching us?"

He whispered. "A sixth sense. Guess I've been here too long."

Riddick looked up at the ceiling and yelled. "Falox! You're a dead man!"

Johns rushed to the bars. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Jeffery immediately spoke out. "Shh..." He quieted them still looking at the ceiling.

"Is he still watching us?" Riddick asked loudly.

Jeffery looked back with a smile. "No."

Riddick turned his attention toward his allied guards. "I'm tired of hiding and whispering and all these fucking mind games. It's time to put this to an end now." He looked at Valor. "Baby, change of plans. I'll keep Falox busy while you and Johns take care of the warlords." He looked at Johns. "Watch Valor's back, I don't want anything happening to her." His frustration was building as he was determined to bring Lord Falox down. He looked towards his guards. "If you guys are serious about this, round up the villagers. I'm going to want all the help we can get."


	18. Chapter 18

**Planet of Tygeria: Falox Saga - Chapter 18 of 21**

**By "Valor"**

Valor looked at Riddick and grabbed him kissing him hard. The guards and Johns watched they knew why Valor did that and let them have a few minutes.

"Valor you have never kissed me like that before that kiss was like you...You don't know if I will make it back to you."

"No baby that was a good luck kiss if I didn't think you would make it out I would hog tie your ass and keep you here."

Johns let out a slight laugh he knew she would do it too. Riddick laughed and hugged her.

"I know you would."

A few of the guards gathered the Villagers that wanted to help and had them prepared and ready to go. Then the guards got Riddick there plan was to tell Falox that Riddick wanted to talk to him. Valor and Johns were to follow behind them and once inside they would take care of the Warlords. But that plan wasn't going to work. So valor had a new Idea.

"Well if we work on the Warlords before you get Riddick to him that will give us more of a chance to take them out before Riddick gets to Falox."

Johns interrupted. "Hopefully by the time Riddick makes it to Falox he can just kill the bastard instead of playing around till we get rid of them."

"Yeah that's why we should go first."

"You both better watch out for there magic or we will all be in trouble." One of the guards added.

"Oh don't worry about that I have a good idea." Valor said to everyone. Then she told Johns the plan. Once they were finished the guards led them out. Riddick waited for there signal.

"Ok we don't have much time once we get to the Warlords Johns but you see that gun the guard gave you."

"Yeah"

"When I give you the signal hit those lights like I told you. Then put these on."

Valor handed him the night vision goggles the guards gave her.

"What are these?"

"Night vision. We will be able to see and they won't. At least that is what I hope."

"I hope so too."

They got up to where the Warlords were and Valor took out her combat knifes. She gave the signal to Johns who took out all the lights. Now she took off her sunglasses and headed towards the first Warlord. Johns put on the night vision goggles and went after the other one. He shot the Warlord dead.

"No Johns not yet!"

Then the Warlord was revived and Johns jumped back.

"Shit!"

Valor was fighting one and he almost got her with his magic. Riddick could hear the fighting and the guards and Villagers were now inside fighting as well that was his signal. He headed to Falox. Johns and Valor were catching there breath.

"Johns where's your brains in your ass?"

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you the past three times together they have to die together."

"I know but this is easy why is it so hard for you."

"He is stronger."

"I thought they were equal?"

"Guess not."

"This time together."

"No problem."

Valor glared at Johns he could see it this time and thought it was funny but there was no time for that. They went back to work on the Warlords. One of them got a shot of magic off at Johns and had him go after Valor he almost shot her till she kicked his goggles off his face. Now he couldn't see she knocked him out and grabbed the gun.

"That's it I have had enough."

She aimed the gun at the approaching Warlords. They stood one behind the other Valor took her combat knifes and threw them into the Warlords. The knifes went into there chests and hooked them together. She kicked the knifes and sent them flying into a wall and they were pinned to it. As they just hung from the wall they tried to use there magic but it didn't work. She took the gun and aimed it at them.

"Dodge this."

She shot them both with one bullet and they were now dead or at least they looked it. Valor waited a long while all this time Riddick had to have been fighting Falox. She hoped that now it would be a more fair fight. Seeing the Warlords not move for about 10 minutes Valor knew they were dead. She walked over to Johns and woke him.

"What ... Valor what the hell I can't see shit."

"That's because it is dark genius here."

She put the goggles on him. "Better?"

"Yeah...what happened?"

Valor pointed to the dead Warlords. and then heard the yelling and gunshots getting louder.

"We need to help out the Villagers. I hope it isn't too much longer before Riddick meets up with us." Valor said to Johns as she grabbed the gun and handed it to him.

"It's half used up I need some more knifes."

"Maybe we will find some for now use your hands." Johns said as he walked toward the noise. Valor followed and placed her sunglasses back on as they got close to the lights. Johns took off the goggles and he ran in to fight. He had wounds and bruises and didn't care he just started fighting. Valor thought about Riddick and then the Queen. Then she snapped out of it as she could see some of the Villagers dying around her. She jumped in and started kicking ass. It was a familiar feel to her like being in a slam riot only here half the guards were on her side. She saw Johns on the floor he got her a new knife and threw it to her just in time for her to slice a guard across the throat and save two Villagers. Johns moved like he was protecting his family and Valor moved like an animal.

Going back to Riddick after the signal was given he headed to Falox. He was thinking about Valor and the way he hated the way Falox touched her and used her to get to Johns and him. The way he treats the Queen and all the other women he has. The way he put them to the test over and over using them for his own amusement. He got angry and went into a fury. Once he entered the room Falox was in all bets were off. His only hope was that Johns and Valor will take out those Warlords soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Planet of Tygeria: Falox Saga - Chapter 19 of 21**

**By Scrooge**

When Riddick entered Falox's quarters he found him there already sitting on throne, his sword next to his side with a huge smile on his face. His quarters were already dark with the lights off. Riddick removed his goggles to see better.

"I don't see what's so funny. This is part where you die."

"Do you like what I've done with the place, Richard? I wanted the place to fit to your needs."

Riddick kept his cold stare as he walked in further. "It's perfect." He said with a low tone.

Falox paid him no mind as he only spoke. "Kill him." Confused Riddick looked to his immediate right and saw a guard not too far away with his sword's point aiming directly towards his neck. "And make it quick. I have a war to end."

The guard, obviously not on Riddick's side, had a frightened look on his face as he hesitated to deliver the final blow to Riddick.

Riddick spoke. "This is it, kid. This is where you make your decision on how you want your future to progress." He continued to look at the guard through his goggles. "One, you can either put down the sword and take a chance on letting me kill this bastard. Or two, you can kill me, then watch this fucker kill or rape your wife right in front of your eyes, just for his own little celebration."

The guard hesitated, though he never lowered his sword. Falox stood from his throne. "Stop stalling and kill him!"

But Riddick quickly spoke making sure the guard kept his attention towards him. "Or maybe you would rather, end up like Tienbooks and have your head hanging outside of the palace."

"I said kill him now!"

"Look at how blood thristy he is. You think he's done fucking with people. Make your choice, kid. He's not going to wait forever."

The two stared at the guard. One was hoping that the point would pierce through the neck, while the other hoped that he would have one final fight before his last day. It was a few seconds before the guard lowered his sword, passing a cold look to Falox.

"What are you doing?"

The guard ignored Falox and looked at Riddick. "Here, you're going to need this." The guard said as he handed him his sword.

Then instantly, Falox pulled out a combat knife stashed in his waistband and threw it at the guard, stabbing deep into his spine. Riddick caught the body before it collapse. The guard uttered his final words. "Please. Kill him."

Riddick eased the body down. "You see Richard, I am the all-powerful one. If he would've listened to me, he would've still been alive. If you would've followed your place here, I might would've let you lived a little longer." Falox retrieved his sword. "But you think you can intimidate me. You think you can scare me. You think that I will bow down to you."

Riddick slowly stood from the dead guard's body, removing the knife from his spine, and held it as his second weapon. "I only wanted to be left alone. I never gave a fuck about you."

Falox readied his sword. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Richard?"

Riddick only readied his sword and knife without answering. With that, Riddick charged in as well as Falox, when their swords clanged each other, they held their positions staring at each other face to face.

"Like I told you before, Falox. You're a dead man."

Instead of answering, Falox spat in the face of Riddick which cause them to put a few feet between each other. Riddick wipe the mucus from his face has he heard Falox give a loud laugh. "You are very pathetic, Richard."

This only burned Riddick more as the fight officially begun. The swords clanged, at each slash. Each of their muscles ripped as they both tried their hardest to out-power the other. Finally, Riddick was able to get in the first strike with the secondary weapon, as he cut Falox's stomach. Falox gave a small retreat, grabbing his stomach in pain, seeing the ounces of blood coming out. Then he gave a laugh. "You know what's so good about the being a Tygerian lord with warlords, Richard?" He removed his hand from his wound to show Riddick he was completely healed. "You can never die."

Riddick looked in shock. Valor could've sworn she killed the warlords. Falox immediately charged in with his sword again, as the fight continued. The battle was consistent as both fighters fought with their swords in hand with the exception of Riddick's secondary combat knife. He thought to himself as he fought. The warlords are dead, how can he still have these powers.

Finally, Riddick learned this wasn't going to be an easy fight, when Falox kicked Riddick away and threw his free hand up. The lights immediately came on completely blinding Riddick. A sharp pain was then felt across his chest as he fell, never letting go of the sword nor the knife. The lights went out again as he heard Falox yell. "Did you actually think this was going to be a fair fight, Richard?"

Riddick stood and saw a slash across his chest as blood slowly oozed from it. Good it wasn't too deep. "I could've killed you, just now, Richard. You are at my complete disposal."

Riddick said nothing as he glared back at Falox. Ignoring the pain in his chest, Riddick readied his sword again.

"Why don't you just join me, Richard? You know you can't beat me." Falox said with a smile on his face.

"Or you going to fight or talk."

Falox readied his sword. "Suit yourself."

They both began to charge into each other until Falox threw his hand up again, turning on the lights blinding Riddick again. As Riddick then felt a force hit his back as he fell to the ground. Riddick reached for his googles and placed them on his face. Falox gave another laugh. "You actually think that's going to help you?" Another movement with his hand turned the lights off as Riddick had to remove his goggles to now see. "Don't you get it now, Richard?" He then emphasized on every word he spoke. "You - can't - beat - me."

Riddick thought to himself as he stood. The warlords must be alive. Not if he still has his power, not if he's still this strong, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. He stood and readied his sword again. "Bring it."

Falox gave a smile. "This is going to be so much fun."

They charged into each other, as Falox used to lights to his full advantage. Turning them on and off, when Riddick least expected it, sneaking in a cheap shot when Riddick was at his disposal. It was no doubt that Riddick was fighting a lost fight.

Riddick stood from his last encounter. His body now cut and bruised from Falox's treachery. "You know what I like about you, Richard. You don't give up." Riddick wiped the blood from his mouth. "You have the strength of 10 men and the determination of 20. If I didn't have to hate you so much, I would love you."

"Feeling's mutual." Riddick replied.

Falox made an awkward maneuver as he grabbed his head in pain. "Whoa, what was that?" He asked himself.

Riddick studied his movement as he watched Falox tend to his headache.

He thought to himself. "What are you waiting for Riddick? Attack."

Riddick immediately charged Falox with his sword ready to make the final blow. But Falox manage to use his powers to turn on the lights to blind him as he dodged Riddick's swipe. Riddick noticed the Falox didn't immediately turn off the lights. He put his goggles on his face and found Falox on one knees. Holding his head aching in pain. Riddick understood what was going on.

"What's wrong, Falox? Powers are slipping from you?" He said with a smile

"What did you do to me?"

"I was wondering why you still had your power." He gave a slight laugh. "Your warlords are dead, Falox. They were dead even before we fought." Falox looked at him with slight shock. "The little bit of power you have left, is what the warlords left you with."

Falox gave a little laugh as he turned of the lights again. He stood and watched Riddick remove his goggles. He then said with a smile. "So, I guess this is going to be a fair fight after all."

Riddick dropped the knife and kept only the sword in hand. "Yeah, now let's see how strong you really are."

Riddick dealt with the pains of his cuts and bruises and Falox dealt with the pain of migraine as they both charged into fight. Once again, you could hear the clanging of swords, and the contacting of fists and feet as the brawl continued. It finally came to an end when Riddick gave a strong knee to the stomach of the Tygerian lord, sending him falling to his own knees. Riddick dropped his sword and retrieve Falox's. He watched as Falox held his stomach with one hand, and leveled himself from the ground with the other. He coughed and wheezed as he was out of breath, he looked up and saw Riddick holding his own sword. Falox knew the fight was over as he gave himself a little laugh. "I gotta admit, Richard. You are one hell of a fighter."

Riddick raised his sword and spoke his final words before delievering the final blow. "They call me Riddick."

He swung his sword down, slashing the head off Tygerian's former Lord Falox's body. When he saw the body fall to the ground, all the pains, cuts, bruises and burns hit Riddick all at once as it made himself also collapse. "I told you, you were a dead man." He said before he closed his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, everyone noticed that all got quiet. Valor and Johns stayed outside along with a good number of guards and villagers awaiting for the door to open. Every man prayed that it would be the convict to step out of the doors, and were terrified to predict what would happen if Falox remained the victor. Then the doors opened, but all could be seen was darkness, until Riddick stepped into the light with the goggles on his face. All was still quiet as they watched him with pleading eyes, in hopes that Lord Falox was indeed dead. Just then, Riddick raised Lord Falox decapitated head to the crowd as they saw the blood drip from the head to the floor. The crowd cheered as Riddick continued to hold the head as his trophy. Valor quickly climbed the stairs and saw Riddick covered in blood as he dropped the head and hugged his wife.


	20. Chapter 20

**Planet of Tygeria: Falox Saga - Chapter 20 of 21**

**By "Valor"**

Valor pulled back her body covered in bruises. She had a wound over her eyebrow and a slash on her arm still slightly bleeding. Her hands cut and bleeding from taking care of the Warlords and fighting in the riot. Johns walked up to Riddick he was covered with wounds and bruises aswell.

"So now that we are done freeing these people do you think we can get a ship now?" Johns said with a laugh and alot of respect for Riddick.

"Yeah we can. What happened to the both of you?" Riddick looked over his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Well after Johns almost killed me I took out the Warlords and then we helped stop the riot in here." Valor answered.

"Almost killed you what do you mean?" Riddick eyed Johns.

"Hey man not by choice the damn Warlords got me with their magic and controlled me ."

"Then how did you stop him baby?"

"She knocked me out. My head still hurts from that." Johns said rubbing his head.

"Good." Valor said and Riddick laughed.

The three turned and faced the waiting crowd and they all bowed. The three wondered why and then Valor spotted why. The Queen and her Daughters entered the room. Valor spoke first.

"I see your people still believe in you. Even knowing all you have been through Queen Tamera." Valor bowed her head only and then raised it. Riddick and Johns were surprised at Valor's actions. The Queen placed her hand on Valor's face.

"They wouldn't if it wasn't for you and your husband and the bounty hunter. Thank you all you are heros to us and you may have anything you need."

"A medic would be nice." Riddick said as he smiled and bowed his head to the Queen.

"A ship too." Johns said. Riddick slapped him in the back of the head because he didn't bow his head. Johns bowed and whispered to Riddick.

"Thanks that's where your wife hit me."

Riddick gritted his teeth and whispered. "Good."

The Queen sent them to the medic and then took care of everything. First freeing the women that Falox had taken. Then locking up the guards that were left that used to be on Falox's side. The guards that were helping Valor, Riddick and Johns were givin thanks and all the Villagers were freed from there terror that they had lived in for so long. the Queen had Falox's head hung outside the palace as a warning to others that may try to attempt to take over. The head of Tienbooks was taken down and buried along with all the other fallen guards that fell for there faith in the three that saved them all from the rain of Falox. All prisoners were freed.

Back in the Med ward of the Palace Riddick was being treated for his wounds he hadn't seen Valor since they got in there. Johns was sitting near him all bandaged up.

"Where do you think Valor is?"

"I think the doc might have her." Johns said to Riddick.

"There is more then one doc here?"

"Yeah I think there is 4 of them. Valor had a very serious wound you didn't see Riddick."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when she was fighting in the riot one of the guards threw her through one of those big statues."

"Damn and she got back up?"

"Yeah she killed him. She took a piece of the statue and shoved it into his belly then sliced across eviscerating him. I almost got sick watching his insides spill out on the floor."

"That's my girl. But what happened to her?"

"A big chunk of that statue was stuck in her back I had to pull it out." Johns said as he looked to the door watching a doc come out of the room Valor was in and then return in with more gauze.

"I wanna see her now." Riddick said to the doc taking care of him.

"If you wait one second Mr. Riddick then I will be finished and you can go see her."

"Ok."

Just then the door opened and Valor walked out her clothes in her hand and she was only in her Bra and undies. All the bandages and bruises were able to be seen. Even with all of that she was still beautiful.

"Not a word Johns."

"What I was only going to ask how you were."

"I am fine thanks but my clothes are to tight to wear with all of the bandages right now." As she looked down at the folded piile of clothes.

"I am sure the Queen might have something in your size." The guard in the room said.

"Thanks. How are you two?"

"I am good baby well I will be once I can get up."

"I am good thanks Valor."

She smiled. The Queen came in not a moment later and checked up on them. She saw Valor and had her follow her to a room. In the room she handed Valor a stack of clothes.

"Pick something I will meet you down at the throne I will have Riddick and Johns there with me."

"Thank you."

"It is the least I can do."

The Queen left. Valor picked a beautiful Black dress. She got dressed and headed to the throne escorted by a guard.

"I must say taking care of both Warlords. You are one hell of a warrior and beautiful as well. Nice combo."

"Thank you my husband thinks the same." Valor was holding her clothes as she walked in to the throne room. Riddick and Johns turned when they heard her enter. Riddick had a soft smile as he watched Valor cross the floor and Johns's mouth was open. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that hung down to the floor. It was only tight in the right places and very comfertable everywhere else. It shimmered when the lights caught the material as she walked. Her hair was down and framed her face. Riddick was suddenly reminded of there wedding and he fell in love all over again. She reached Riddick and Johns.

"You look beautiful baby."

"Thank you."

Riddick took her clothes from her and held them. Johns smiled and faced the Queen.

"For everything you have done for us I am very thankful. I am having a ship fueled for you. It will be ready first thing in the early morning. Tonight you eat with us and sleep in any room you wish. Then when the ship is ready you may leave but are welcome here anytime."

The Queen smiled as she watched one of her daughters taking notice of Johns. Riddick and Valor smiled to the Queen.

"Thank you for everything Queen Tamera." Valor said as she bowed her head again.

"You need not bow to me I should bow to you three for saving us all."

"No need for that." Riddick said.

"Ok well lets go to eat now." The Queen headed toward the main hall where they would have dinner with her and her daughters as well as some of the guards.


	21. Chapter 21

**Planet of Tygeria: Falox Saga - Chapter 21 of 21**

**By "Scrooge"**

Nightfall came and went as it was followed by the morning sun. Riddick and Valor were awakened by the guards.

"Did you two enjoy your rooms here?"

Valor answered with a kiss on Riddick's lips. "Yes."

"Good." The guard said back with a smile.

"How's Johns?" Riddick asked.

"He has been woke for a couple of minutes now. He was saying something about, having the most sleep since he's been on the planet."

Riddick and Valor shared a slight laugh since they understood exactly what Johns was referring to.

The three were grouped up again around mid-afternoon as they prepared for their departure. The Queen, guards, and some villagers were all gathered to say

goodbye and watched them leave. Riddick never was much of a people person, but he did force himself to speak to a few people.

"I do wish you would stay a little longer." The Queen said. "There is so much we owe you."

Riddick replied. "Don't worry, you don't owe us anything." He looked at his brand new ship. "A deal's a deal. Falox's head for a ship." He looked back

at the Queen and smiled. "I think the deal went through nicely."

The Queen smiled and nodded. "Well to protect you from any troubles you encounter..." The Queen extended her arm to some nearby guards as they relieved

themselves of their weapons, handing them to the three. The Queen gave a smile. "There are more weapons and ammo on the ship as well."

Hating to leave the planet, Valor gave the Queen one last hug. "You guys take care of yourself, ok?"

The Queen also became a little teary, as she responded. "You too."

The three turned to leave for the ship, just then a villager that was breaking through the crowd. "WAIT! HOLD ON!"

The three turned back to the crowd and saw the villager that was breaking through and finally made it to the front. Actually, it wasn't a villager, it was

Jeffery. "Hey guys, I had to say goodbye."

"Jeffery? They let you out?" Valor asked.

Still in his high-strung character he replied. "Yeah, this morning. So I heard you guys did it. You beat Falox."

Riddick nodded and pointed to the head that was still hanging from the palace. Riddick then asked. "So what are you going to be up to now?"

He gave a little laugh. "No, telling, what I plan to do."

Johns asked. "Want to come with us? We have plenty of room."

Jeffery shook his head. "I've been here three years and I know nothing about this planet. I'm gonna stay here for awhile."

Jeffery then shook hands with the three. "Thanks a lot guys."

"Take care, Jeffery." Johns stated, as they finally turned to leave with Riddick arm holding Valor close to him.

"I hope we don't have any more interruptions." Valor said under her breath as they walked towards the ship.

"Hey Johns." Riddick kept his eyes forward and his back towards Johns.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you said only when Falox is dead, then we'll be at each other throats like old times."

Johns gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I remember."

Riddick then stopped with Valor still under his arm. "So I'm guess that time starts now, right?"

Johns gave another laugh. "It's been fun, Riddick. But yeah, it starts now."

Johns watched the back of Riddick's head as he can tell he gave a slight nod. But only caught a glimpse of Riddick swinging his arm which had the gun in his hand, making a strong contact across Johns face knocking him to the ground and also losing grip of the gun that was in his hand. Johns attempted to get up, but Riddick stopped him with the barrel pointed at his face. "Uh huh, Johns. You know better."

Johns stayed on the ground gaving Riddick a confused look. As well as the crowd, including Valor, were shocked.

"So you're going to kill me, Riddick?" Johns asked as he wiped the little blood that was coming from his mouth.

"Don't tempt me, Johns. I should ghost you right here." He looked to the Queen. "If you want to owe us so much, do us one last favor." He threw his gun to Jeffery. "Make sure he doesn't leave till we're very far away."

He looked back at Johns. "And you know he crazy, so I wouldn't test his balls." Johns gave Riddick a slight smile. "I owe you, Johns. You helped out more than I would ever thought you would." He looked at Valor. "You saved my wife. You were even there for her during times when I couldn't be. You helped save a planet. And we actually fought side by side a couple of time. I'm still having troubles picturing that."

They both laughed. Johns understood Riddick's actions. "That's why you're still alive, Johns. Only cause I owe you." Johns nodded again. "But now we're even. If we meet up again, I will kill you, Johns."

Johns gave a smile. "Not if I kill you first, Riddick."

Riddick and Valor turned to leave, Johns stopped them, "Oh and Riddick, you know I'll find you right?"

Riddick and Valor kept walking as he answered loud enough for Johns to hear. "I'll be waiting on it, Johns."

The two finally boarded the ship and everyone watched as the two convicts took off into space again.


End file.
